The Moon and Sun
by darkwings13
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots between the Lord of the Night and the Last Priestess of the Wind.
1. Pure Blood

"Ermm... uhh... excuse me." Talim clutched an old map in her hand and tried to catch someone's attention as the crowd hustled and bustled around her. The great city was lively and the night was young, enticing the people to go out and enjoy themselves. Unfortunately for her, the people had no time to care for her obvious need for directions. Either that, or she was too short for anyone to notice. With her rather soft and hesitant voice, it was also hard to hear her above the din.

"Oh wind," sighed the priestess as she gave up. Extricating herself from the crowded street, she leaned against the wall of building and her chocolate brown eyes wandered up and down, noting the wares the merchants had dished out. The smells of hot and good food wafted from opened restaurants, diners and bakeries and she felt her stomach rumble.

Ever since Yun-Seong left her, travelling had been rather difficult. She also felt rather lonely and she missed having a friend to travel with her. But being a nice and kind girl, she couldn't blame Seong-Mina for being the one responsible for his abrupt departure. After all, the Korean girl just wanted to help him...

Talim idly restrapped her elbow blades to her pink belt before continuing her search for a nice enough man or woman to help her with directions. Going on her tippy toes, she scanned the area to try and look for someone who didn't seem to be too busy and wouldn't mind her disturbing them.

After a few minutes, she finally caught sight of a man who was standing at a weapon stand. He was examining the weapons with a bored look on his handsome face. A gleaming red rapier was held loosely in his hand and she was sure he was just 'window' browsing. Plucking up the courage to go and ask where in the wind's name was the Grey Gull Inn, she began heading over.

Raphael turned around when he felt someone tug gently on his green cape. Seeing the young girl with big brown eyes and dark pigtails, he raised an eyebrow at her interruption. "That's my cape you have in your hands."

"I-I'm sorry sir." She dropped it and blinked those innocent brown eyes at him. "I was just wondering..."

"Wondering...?" Raphael tilted his head slightly and gazed at her curiously.

Talim bit her lips. Reading the wind around him, she knew immediately that he was a malfested. From her experience, this was a rather touchy subject and it was always hard to have them understand that she could heal them with the 'wind'. They either thought she was crazy or they tried to kill her, not wanting others to know their secret. In a quiet voice, she mumbled, "Err well... you... wind... swirling and... fested..."

"You're rambling, little one," Raphael said dryly. He usually did not show such patience to others but he had a soft spot for young girls. He couldn't be possibly be mean to one since he's reminded of the fact that his beloved daughter, Amy, is around their age. Judging from the look of this one, she seemed one or maybe two years older. As the young girl seemed flustered about something, he noted her oriental outfit. It was quite pretty and the quality of the silk seemed to be very finely made. However... her white pants were transparent. VERY transparent.

He flushed and immediately averted his eyes. But then something hit his mind. Was she one of those types to look around for customers to sell her body to? How horrible! Raphael quickly shook his head at the sad situation. If he hadn't rescued Amy from poverty back then, she might be in the same situation as this poor girl.

"Excuse me, are you people buying or what?" asked the irritated merchant, grumpy at the fact that they were blocking the way for other potential buyers.

"Oh! I-I'm sorr-" Talim was about to apologize until the blonde man spoke up.

"Shut your trap, peasant. You should be grateful that I even bothered to spare your wares the time of my day. These weapons are a complete joke and anyone who bought them was sorely duped." He picked up a simple rapier and narrowed his eyes. "Alloy of bronze and silver that's not even heated properly during its crafting process. This thing would break in three hits. How do you feel about selling this to someone? What if a man died because he trusted your weapon? Aren't you ashamed of yourself? In fact, you should give me money for wasting my time that I'll never get back because of such rubbish."

Talim gulped at the man's razor sharp tongue. He seemed to have a short temper and was easily angered. The dramatic accusation had started to attract a crowd and she felt slightly sorry for the merchant as his mouth dropped open like a gaping fish.

Wearing an irritated look, Raphael grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her out of there. They made their way to an empty alleyway and before she could speak, he took out his pouch. "How much money do you need?"

"Huh?" Confused, Talim said, "Err, I don't need money, sir."

"The name is Raphael Sorel." He dumped some gold coins into his hand and handed it to her. "Go on, I know you must be having a difficult time... doing what you're doing."

Flustered but slightly touched, Talim smiled. "Mr. Sorel, I'm very grateful that you would like to donate money for my journey. But I just needed help with directions."

He blinked at her for a few moments before sighing. "Why didn't you just say so, ma petite? You had misunderstood you." When she asked what he was misunderstanding, he flushed and said, "Never mind, just tell me where you wanted to go to."

"The Grey Gull." She beamed and handed him her map. Talim watched as he scanned the piece of paper and she idly twiddled with her thumbs behind her back. When he lowered the paper from his face, he wore a perplexed expression.

"Where did you get this?"

"I bought it from a merchant. He said this map would be able to show me every single place I wanted to go to in Europe," she chirped brightly.

"Little one... this is the entire map of Europe." When he saw the confused look on her face, he sighed. "Unless this 'Grey Gull' is a city or town or country of Europe, it's not on here. You were either duped or you didn't pay attention when you bought this."

Talim's eyes began to sparkle with tears. "Bu-but... I was tricked?" She lowered her head and sniffed. She had just began to get the hang of English but reading was still far far far very far away. Also, she very inexperienced with map reading. However, that meant she was just ignorant and she couldn't really blame anyone. "I... it's all my fault, for not being able to read maps. I can't really blame that merchant. It might even be just a misunderstanding," Talim said hopefully, not really willing to believe that someone would trick her."

Raphael said slowly, "It's from two hundred years ago."

Her lips quivered as she wailed, "I paid a gold bangle for that map!"

"How old are you?" He put a hand on his hip and gave her an exasperated look. Barely knowing her for five minutes, he could already see how naive, unsuspecting and innocent she was. A giant sign that spelled 'Sitting Duck' over her head was practically flashing at him. "Are you travelling by yourself?" The young girl bobbed her head in answer and he cringed. How in the world would someone like her make it by herself, with the way she was? He had seen baby rabbits stand a better chance of survival than she did.

While the man was seemingly thinking to himself, Talim thought it'd be best if she spoke up about his condition. "Ummm, ... I noticed that you... fested..."

"Excuse me? Did you say I'm infested?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"N-no. I said you were...malfested."

"What?" He leaned closer to her. "I can't hear you, ma petite."

Taking in a deep breath, Talim said quickly, "IreadthewindandittoldmeyourmalfestedandI'mreallysorryifyou'reoffendedbutIcanusethewindtohealyousinceI'maholywindpriestessbutifyourconditionisreallyseriousthenitmightbeharderformetotryandhealyou."

It was rather amazing that she said that in one breath. But Raphael was more stunned that she knew he was malfested from reading the wind. She must have some kind of unusual power and would prove to be a great asset to him if he made her help him search for Soul Calibur. He stroked his chin and looked down at her. He had never bitten young girls before since he prefer to treat them well; after all, they reminded him of his daughter and they were around her age. But... in this case, it would be better if this wind priestess became his minion. At least she wouldn't get duped with a map of the world and he would feed and take care of her. He also had a feeling her survival chance was rather slim since she seemed a bit too innocent for this dark world. "Alright then..."

"Hmmm?" Talim was completely caught off guard when he pushed her against the wall and pushed his face at the crook of her neck. Her first thought was that he was molesting her but then he sunk his sharp teeth into her neck. Opening her mouth, she tried to scream for help but he had wisely covered her mouth.

"Urmphhh! Ermph!" When Talim thought he was going to drain her dry, he finally let her go and she looked at him with dazed eyes, disoriented by the blood loss. "Why..." She wasn't prepared for it when he threw up on her. "Eeeeeeeeeek!" She jumped back and looked at her white outfit and her blood trickling down between her breasts under her soiled white top. How in the world would she be able to wash this off?! When he groaned and collapsed on the ground, she pushed aside the thought of probably having to spend hours on washing and came to his side. "Mr. Sorel? Are you alright?"

He wiped away the blood from his lips and gasped, "Your blood... it's so pure..." He gagged and spat some more out. "This is the most foulest thing to have ever crossed my lips."

At that, she immediately pouted at him. "Maybe you shouldn't have bitten someone before you even know them. I almost don't feel like healing you."

* * *

><p>The taste stuck in his mind forever. No matter how thirsty he was, he would never bite her. One, it could probably kill him. Two, he couldn't bring himself to bite her. The sweet thing had offered to help him even though she got nothing out of it and instead, she had to change her sleeping schedule, suffer curses and glares whenever people discover what he was and she helped clean up after him by healing those he bit, out of compassion for them and him both. She had to deal with his coldness and bossy ways as well but she never complained, as she truly wanted to help him.<p>

They made a good team and he grew incredibly fond of her. Over time, he believed that it wasn't her lineage or powers that made her blood so pure. It was her heart.

* * *

><p>*It's implied Raphael doesn't like the blood of characters that have purifying abilities or is associated with Soul Calibur when he bites for ex, Siggy in SCV. Talim's not only a holy priestess, 'purity' lies in her soul ;D<p>

Anyways, this is the first of my random collection of drabbles. IT is not a story. I'm going to throw in random scenarios and etc. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Stalker

For the love of... Raphael bit the inside of his cheek and leaned back in his chair, holding his glass of warm brandy in one hand. Inside the warm and lively tavern, he took a spot in the corner for solitude and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Five days... five days... FIVE DAYS... He had done everything he could, to escape from that crazy girl who claimed she was some wind priestess who could cure him of his malfestation. He had tried to infect her but her blood was nasty and she didn't get turned either. He considered killing her but he refused to kill a young girl who was as young as his beloved Amy. Children was off-limits, period. He would never hurt one.

But she stuck to him like barnacle on a rock. Everywhere he went, she followed. He had been fast and he had tried to ditch her multiple times but somehow... she always knew where to find him. It must be that crazy wind power of hers.

Raphael took another big gulp of his drink. He was used to women swooning after him and searching for him but this was not only awkward and ridiculous, it was stupid. Not to mention, alittle bit creepy and unnerving. This young girl may seemed soft and innocent but she was stubborn, he'll give her that. Resting his elbow on the table, he leaned his chin on his hand and sighed. On the other hand, he was also slightly touched by her sincerity. She was kind enough to worry and care for a complete stranger, even when she knew he was... not human. That was enough to earn her some points in his eyes.

To boot, he liked soft spoken and gentle girls. They weren't annoying like those noble woman at court who's enjoyed gossiping and laughing at others behind their backs. And god forbid if he met a loud and temperamental woman. Their marriage house would probably blow up. He was a dominant man who liked to have things his way and any woman who wasn't submissive or quiet wouldn't have been to his taste. He remembered his father once made him an engagement with some duchess and the plan completely failed. His damn father thought it'd be best if he found a girl who was strong willed and strong like he was. Well for god sake did the man even checked out how loud she was? They barely met for ten minutes when the two began arguing over politics. Power for the family or what not, he wasn't going to marry some annoying and spoiled woman who would dare to even challenge him.

Idle chatter pulled him away from his reminiscing as he heard a few drunks talking about the strange monsters that were sighted north of Germany. Narrowing his eyes, he took a sip and muttered, "Soul Edge is awakening faster then I expected. Soul Calibur should be making her appearance quite soon as well..."

"Oh yea, those beasts were hairy and ugly. They had long sharp teeth and you could see the evil in their eyes."

"Eyes as red as blood right? Hey hey, I heard some human-like demons were with those grotesque creatures."

"Monsters the whole lot of them. They're called malfested and they're humans no longer. Ye see one, you should strike off its head immediately."

Damn humans... Raphael glared at them from the corner of his eyes. When he and Amy were discovered to be malfested, those insufferable humans chased them away like they were carrying the plague. Curses flew like rocks and the looks they gave them... Raphael's fists tightened around his glass at the humiliating memories and he sat up as a bar maid headed his way.

"More brandy for you, handsome?"

He curtly nodded and she went to get him a refill, while giving him a seductive wink. Raphael rolled his eyes. Tapping a finger on the wooden table, he glanced outside to see snow beginning to drift down. He thought about his stalker and wondered how she was doing. If he had to guess, she was pushing herself to keep up with him. Add in the fact that he slept during the day and woke at night, her sleep schedule was probably all scrambled up.

As if thinking about her was signalling her, he just so happened to glance over at a high window and he shuddered when he saw her trademark white and green hat along with her brown eyes scanning the place for him.

"Eeeeeek!"

Everyone in the room looked in the direction of the window she had been spying through. Seeing no one there, the men resumed their drinking but he stood up. Judging from the height of that window, she must have boosted herself up by using crates or something. Due to clumsiness or something, he would have guessed she fallen off it. Dropping a coin on the table, he put his green outer coat/cape back on and headed outside.

* * *

><p>"Owwww..." Talim bit her lips and took off her right sandal with the gleaming gold bangle and was dismayed to see her ankle swollen and red. Her backside kinda hurt as well. Gingerly getting up, she sat on the fallen crate she had been using and sighed. At least she was behind the tavern, so no one could see her embarrassing fall.<p>

"How long do you plan on following me?"

Talim snapped her head up and looked at him in surprise. But a happy expression crossed her face as she smiled. "Until you agree to let me cure you."

"I said, I don't want to be cured," he replied gruffly. "Just go home and return to your parents. You're not from around here are you? Your parents must be worried sick about you."

"I... I know." Talim put a hand on her medallion and murmured, "I miss them as well. But I have a duty to the wind. Until I destroy or seal away Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, and heal all those who are malfested, I'm not giving up."

He crossed his arms and asked, "Why? You do realize you're risking your life on such a silly quest right?"

Talim smiled. "It's not silly if I can help others return to their old lives and stop more people from dying on trying to obtain those swords." Her smiled widened as she said, "And it's not silly if I can help you walk under the light of the sun again. I noticed that you disliked sunlight and you only wake at night."

Raphael said curtly, "Of course you would know, since you've been stalking me."

Blushing, she said sheepishly, "Uhhhh... about that, sorry. But I have been using the wind to trace you. And I saw... the last woman you bit two nights ago."

"You're the one that threw that sweet bun and candies at me, didn't you?" Raphael remembered in irritation, the weird rain of sweet treats that came down on him, preventing him from finishing his drink. It had also taken him hours to get the sugar out of his hair.

Talim bobbed her head up and down and said, "I didn't want you to kill her. After you left, I purified the wound so that she... wouldn't become malfested." Blinking her large and round brown eyes at him, she clasped her hands together. "Please let me travel with you. That way, I can at least heal those you bite."

"And have you whine and preach to me how I should listen to you and let you heal me?" He gave her a skeptical expression. "Not a chance, little one."

The wind priestess sighed. "Yun-Seong didn't like it when I told him Soul Edge was evil... and I know you probably find me annoying as well. But I really just want to help. Ow!" When she had leaned alittle to talk to him, pain flared from her ankle and she winced. To her surprise, the man quickly came to her side and bent down to examine the injury. "Err, sir, it's-"

"Keep still," he commanded sharply as he gently held up her foot. "Your ankle is swollen and you best not walk for a few days." Exasperated, he said to her, "I could ask why you're so innocent but if I have to guess, you lived a sheltered life off in some village where your family is extremely religious right?"

She giggled. "I am a wind priestess you know. My father is a shaman and my grandmother is the village elder. So you could say I'm..." She tapped her chin in thought for a word in the English vocabulary that would best describe her position. "I'm sorta like a princess in my village."

He snorted at the claim before lowering her foot. "Princess or priestess or what not, you're going to obey me and do as I tell you if you want to travel with me." Raphael smiled slightly when she looked at him happily.

"Really? You're letting me come with you?"

"It's less creepy than having you stalk me," he said. Though on the inside, he realized it would be greatly beneficial to have her with him. If she purified his victims, it'd be harder for those damn humans to find just trail to try and put a stake through his heart. That and her wind powers would most likely prove useful for future purposes. Helping the unsuspecting giggling girl up, he said, "Lean on me. I'll help you walk to the inn I'm currently staying at, little one."

"I'm also staying at the inn you're staying at," laughed the wind priestess.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Of course. I almost forgot you were my stalker."

* * *

><p>( ﾟ∀ﾟ) with wind powers, Talim is the ultimate stalker. You'll never be able to hide from the wind. Bwahahahahahaha<p> 


	3. Amused

He was usually busy. There was always someone important to talk to or something to do back when he was still at court. But ever since he left that life and became malfested, he found that he had way too much time on his hands. Of course, taking over a castle and infecting a great number of people around his land did kill some time, but afterwards, there wasn't much to do. He did his best to teach Amy everything he knew but of course she had to rest and he had some paperworks to do. It was a rather unfulfilling life. They always had to be on guard and stay within the castle. It was only when that man with the holy stone showed up, did things break from their usual routine.

It was almost strangely welcoming when he quickly doved into his books to do research, making sure that his plan to make the world malfested wouldn't fail. But at the same time, he did consider the possibility about becoming human again. He was not stupid. Being malfested was not a good thing. At any moment, one could lose control and then their body would manifest into a grotesque shape. Worse, they would live long enough to completely lose their sanity. But what other option did he have? Who out there could possibly cure him? That holy stone had burned his hand when he touched it, so that monk and his stone was not the solution.

It was all so difficult. If he kept to his old path and continued to malfest the world, he'd have to fight many people. But if he got cured, he'd lose all his minions and his castle and then he and Amy would have to start all over. He could become a doctor, he had the talent. However, losing all that power was a sore point for him. However, if he used Soul Calibur to create a new world, then he'd wouldn't have to fear anything. It was the best option.

"Nya nya!" Talim shook her hands as she kneeled in front of him, her pink lips in a puckered into a pretty pout and her eyes seemed bigger than usual.

Raphael looked at her from the top of his book. Putting it aside, he leaned back against the log and smirked. "Nya? Now, what kind of word is that, ma petite?"

She lowered her hands onto her lap and said, "Raphael, you're malfested. Soul Calibur would never work for you." Tugging on one of her pigtails, she pulled at it worriedly. "I thought that at first, the sword was pure. But now I know, it hates the malfested and Soul Edge with a very icy heart. It will not help you." Putting her hands on her cheeks, she shook her head over and over again. "Nya! I mean no!"

Raphael sighed before saying, "You... remind me of a cat sometimes. The way you leap around when you fight and now this."

Talim tilted her head. "I do?" She stayed quiet when he nodded briefly before looking away from her. Timidly, she pulled on his cape. "Raphael..." When he returned his attention on her, she sniffed and said, "Yun-Seong didn't listen to me when I told him that Soul Edge was evil. Are you going to do the same thing and continue going after Soul Calibur?"

He smiled slightly, alittle touched that she could care so much for a stranger. She never ceased to amaze him. For a long time, he thought that someone so kind, naive and good couldn't possibly exist in this cruel and wretched world. Until he met her, he would never have believed. He sighed and said politely, "I do not wish to discuss this further and it's time for your nap, little one."

Her cheeks puffed up and she grouched, "Raphael! I am not a child."

At that, he burst out laughing. "You may tell me that once you've reached your eighteenth winter."

Talim pouted at him. Just because he was much older and she was young, doesn't mean she wasn't as grown-up as he was. But before she could say something, he spoke up once more.

"I have to say though, Talim, that despite your age, you are a very mature young girl."

Talim beamed. "Really?"

He chuckled and said, "How nice, you cheered up so quickly. I was thinking that I might have needed to offer you candy to make you happy again."

Talim sighed before saying, "I'm happy when those around me are happy, Raphael."

He replied with a small smile, "And you, make me happy."

She thought about it for a moment before saying, "I get this feeling that the things I do and say make you happy but in a way, it feels like you're laughing at me."

He laughed. "The things you do amuses me, that's true. But there is another reason why you make me happy, that I shall keep to myself for now."

* * *

><p>Travelling with her relieved some of his boredom. When he travelled alone, he found his thoughts to be rather depressing. With her around, he found himself rather amused and occupied. She was a good cook and it was a second benefit to being with her. But the best thing about her was that she was docile, sweet and rather compassionate. He always found the world to be a dark and cruel place but she was one of the few exceptions. Inside, he was touched she didn't mind travelling with him. In fact, she insisted since she wanted to heal those he bit, preventing more people from being infected. Not to mention, the things she did was just hilarious at times.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know how to write," Talim said meekly as they walked through the shopping area of a city.<p>

Raphael arched an eyebrow at her as he held up her piece of paper. "Soooo... you thought this would help?" He held up the paper with poorly drawn stick figures and other unreadable objects. "How in the world is this a shopping list?"

Talim began pointing. "That's a carrot, and over there, that's you wearing a cloak. It's getting cold so we need to get warmer clothes."

"Your pants are see-through-"

She turned red before hastily continuing, "So I'd like you to go buy some fabrics. Then I'll just sew them and make a cloak for you and me. We'll save money that way."

As she continued talking about their shopping list, he didn't really listen. He was trying hard to not laugh.

* * *

><p>"What's that?"<p>

Raphael lowered the box of chocolate he was eating. She was gazing curiously at the box as she sat beside him in front of their campfire and he grinned. "Chocolate."

"What's that?" Talim peeked at the pretty box. Inside, was brown and white candy that was shaped into pretty squares. As she had never had this type of sweet before, she found herself growing rather curious as to how it would taste like. Hesitantly, she asked, "Can I try one?"

His grin widened. "Non." And he continued eating.

Talim lowered her eyes. "O-oh. Sorry for asking then."

"It's not suited for you, ma petite." He jerked his head at their bags. "Go eat your fruits and be a good girl."

"Wait, how is it not suited for me?" Talim asked, tilting her head in question.

He laughed as he popped another one into his mouth. "This is RUM chocolate, little one. I have a feeling you wouldn't be able to tolerate the small amount of alcohol in this thing. You're not adult enough."

She pouted at him and said, "Raphael, I'll have you know that ever since I left my village, I grew an entire inch," he snorted and she huffed,"I took care of many orphans at the orphanage and I've travelled half of this continent. I can handle some of your uhhhh... adult candy!"

At this point, Raphael was beginning to think his ribs would crack if he continued trying to hold in his laughter. He finally relented and handed her the box. "Very well, miss 'I'm all grown-up now'. Try one."

She beamed cheerfully and popped one into her mouth and began chewing. "Emmmm! This is really good!"

Five minutes later...

He chuckled as she napped against him. "That didn't take long," he said as he continued eating his chocolates, wondering what would be the next amusing thing she would do next.

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa. Cough-reference to Talim's random SCIV cat costume-cough. And I've always believed that Talim probably had a really low tolerance for alchohol xD<p>

Thanks for the favorite nati1342 *(*´∀｀*)


	4. Tent

Talim stared at the tent. There was no way, she was going to sleep in the same tent, with a man. It was wrong and it would ruin her reputation as a pure wind priestess. She and Raphael had stayed at inns for the most part, and they each stayed in different room. But this was the first time they were sleeping out in the wilds and since there was only one tent, they would have to share it.

"Are you going to stand there all night, little one?" Raphael casually threw a few more kindling into the fire.

She bit her lips and asked, "Is there a second tent?"

"No."

Fiddling with her medallion, she looked up at the trees that loomed overhead and pondered about sleeping on one. She had slept on some before, so she didn't really mind.

As if reading her thoughts, he mused, "You would rather sleep on a tree than inside a warm and nice tent?"

"Raphael... it's wrong for me to sleep in the same tent as you." Talim blushed and dug her foot into the dirt.

"We'll be sleeping with our bags between us," he replied curtly. "Everything's going to be fine. I'm not going to touch you or do anything that would make you uncomfortable." He then eyed her up and down. "You're a cute girl, ma petite. But I don't have much interest in an ironing board."

Talim looked down at herself before swiftly hugging her chest and turning tomato red. "Ra-raphael! I'll have you know I grew an entire inch ever since I left my village. It won't be long before I blossom into a woman."

Raphael chuckled. "Right... well, you can let me know when that happens and perhaps I'll consider. Anyways, clean up and get ready for bed."

"But..." Talim was still reluctant about the idea but she supposed that there wasn't really any other way until they bought a second tent or something. It would be a bit of a waste of money to buy another tent but at least the horses wouldn't mind. Until then, she would just have to share the same tent as Raphael. Giving in to the idea, she murmured, "I guess it's bedtime then."

* * *

><p>Inside the dark and warm tent, Talim rolled on to her side and faced away from Raphael. She was too tense and embarrassed to fall asleep. The only reassuring barrier was the line of bags between them but she felt that it was still too close for comfort. Burrowing into her blanket, she wondered how many nights of this she was going to have to endure until they get a second tent.<p>

"Stop fidgeting. The bags are digging into my back."

"So-sorry," Talim apologized nervously as she tried to settle down.

Beside her, Raphael sighed. "You know, you're quite lucky ma petite. There have been plenty of women who craved for a night in my bed."

Talim pulled the green blanket over her head and said in a muffled voice. "I'd rather sleep with my pet bird than with you."

"You're taking all of my blanket."

"Sorry..."

Raphael had actually managed to fall asleep a few hours later when all of a sudden, he felt something bump into him and his eyes snapped open. He had always been a light sleeper and with a disgruntled look on his face, he rolled over and was about to tell her to move over to her side. But when he saw how peaceful she looked as she slept, he couldn't find the heart to do it.

He looked at her wryly and sat up slightly, resting his chin in his hand as he gazed at her. She was a strange girl. He couldn't believe that someone so innocent, sweet, and ridiculously gullible, still existed in this world. She was the very definition of compassion and purity.

Talim yawned and sleepily edged over to him unconsciously. Her body curled like a napping cat and she mumbled, "Hmm... candies... and my bird... wind..."

Raphael rolled his eyes at her random mumbling. Only someone like her could come up with weird words in her sleep. He stayed still as she edged over some more, making the bags push up against him. With a sigh, he took them and tossed them to the side before laying back down onto his back. As he predicted, she inched over to him and when she was right up against him, she laid completely still and just comfortably nestled herself against him like he was some kind of momma bird. He pursed his lips. He could move her and wake her up, or he could just go back to sleep. What to do...

He paused momentarily when he heard her sniffle and curled up more against him, unconsciously seeking warmth and comfort like a wounded animal. Raphael shook his head and murmured, "Too young... to be carrying such a burden." Out of pity, he allowed her to stay where she was and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was warm... and comforting. She felt safe and she didn't want to move. But the smell of heavy French cologne was rather distracting and it felt like it was directly wafting into her nostrils. Opening her eyes, she stifled a gasp as she saw that she was in Raphael's embrace as he slept. But what was worse was that both of her arms were his waist as well and she was pressed up right against him. He hadn't moved very much but she could see that she had somehow managed to roll over to his side, so it was probably mostly her fault. She had two options right now. One, push him away and wake him, which would probably drop to his mood to the ground and she'd be stuck with a billion chores. Two, stay like this and just be embarrassed when he wakes up. Before she could decide, she heard him.<p>

"Awake, ma petite?"

Talim looked up at him with a tomato red face and said slowly, "Can we get a second tent, please?"

Raphael chuckled. "This is my tent. If you want a second one, you'll need to buy it yourself."

"Can I get money for doing chores?"

At that, Raphael laughed. "Do you want to stay by my side and 'convince' me to abandon my goal of obtaining Soul Calibur to create a new world?" When she nodded, he said, "That answers the question for you then. Now, go back to sleep."

Talim stuttered, "Could you let me go so I can go back to my side of the tent?"

He gave her a devilish grin and said, "It's not my fault you rolled over to my side, little one. I'm too comfortable to let you go. Goodnight."

"Bu-but-"

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>*Raphael calls Talim, 'Little one' in SCIII. Ma petite is basically that but in a more endearing manner. :D<p> 


	5. Short

It was so hard... so very hard... to stand up to a man who was so much taller than you. If she was generous, she would say that she made it up to his upper chest. "Raphael, I'll have you know that I grew a whole inch ever since I left on this journey."

With the light from the shining moon and stars, she could see the amusement that flashed across his handsome face as he casually leaned back against the tree and continued to look down on her. "That so? Well, perhaps you could reach and pluck this apple from the tree for me." He nonchalantly pointed to the apple that was dangling near his head.

"Don't change the subject, Raphael," puffed Talim. "I'm very sad, that you suggested that my battle abilities is impeded by my height."

Raphael smirked and clapped his hands. "Very good ma petite, you're learning very well. I didn't know you understood the word 'impeded'."

"I would like to understand what you're saying when you use those more... err..." Talim pondered for an appropriate word. "Ummm... bigger words."

"Why? I never understand you when you talk about your wind." He adjusted his dark silk gloves and smiled, a few of strands of his light hair falling in front of his eyes. "Back to the current subject we were discussing, I think it's best if you stayed behind me if you have to face someone who's a head taller than you. We wouldn't want that embarrassing incident to happen again." As he predicted, her cheeks turned bright red and he said smugly, "Yes, that was quite a sight wasn't it? The previous wind priestesses before you must be rolling in their graves at that incident."

"The wind just so happened to blow in the wrong direction," Talim protested, looking up at the tall man. She puffed her cheeks like an angry chipmunk. "My somersaults have always been able to leap over enemies. The Wind Leap is an important part of my battle style and that was the first time I messed up."

He clucked his tongue at him. "That's the weakest wind excuse you've ever given me. You are handicapped by your height you know it."

"Bu-but I can still fight," she protested.

"You can and you fight well" Raphael admitted. "However, some things you cannot push. Strength is not your main focus so you concentrated on speed and nimbleness, correct?" When she nodded, he added, "Change course the same way with your height. If your opponent is too tall, what can you do besides jump over him or attach him from up high?" He waited patiently for her to ponder his question.

Talim bit her lips and murmured, "I... I uhhhhhhhh..."

"You can use your small height to force him to bend down and fight that way," Raphael snapped, displeased at her slow response. "You're short, ma petite. Sidestep and attack him from below. Hit his legs or dodge and retaliate when he tries to bend down to get you. Is that not obvious?"

Talim winced. Raphael was not the kind to mince words and she stood there with her head bowed, like a child that knew she had done something wrong.

Raphael sighed loudly, "Are you pouting at me?"

"N-no." Talim shook her head and said quietly, "You're right, Raphael. That would have been the smart thing to do. I'm sorry for being such a burden."

His eyes softened at her words and he said, "I am hard on you because I care, Talim. We are on a dangerous journey and one wrong move means death. I want you to be able to fend for yourself and be quick on your feet. You are alot younger than most of the enemies you'll face. Your strength and size can't match but that doesn't mean you're powerless." He crossed his arms and reached up, plucking the apple from the tree. He took a bite out of it and his fangs glinted in the moonlight. "I have confidence in your wind abilities and your battle style. What you need to do is be more flexible and be prepared to change tactics at any moment you think that you're at a disadvantage, understood?" When she nodded quietly, he said dryly. "Anyway, no arguments Talim. I don't want to see you try and jump over a bandit, only to have you accidentally suffocate him with your lower body reg-"

"Raphael!" Talim piped up, putting a hand over her burning cheeks. "I get it. I will try what you suggested next time, ok?"

He scratched his cheek and chuckled. "It's not a bad idea, ma petite. You just need to get taller before you can try that move on a person twice your height."

"How much taller?"

He laughed before bending down and kissing her on the lips, relishing in the deeper blush on her face. After a few seconds, he drew away and licked his lips with a smug look. "Until you're tall enough to kiss me without making me bend down to your level."

"Raphael!" She childishly crossed her arms and turned her back on him before saying, "The previous wind priestess before me are now probably rolling in their graves because I chose to fall for you, of all men." She fiddled with her medallion and tried to stop herself from smiling. His touch always wrought such a strange sense of happiness inside her and she could feel her cheeks getting hot.

When she peeked behind her shoulder at him, he smirked as he took another bite out of the apple. "I would say something about my own ancestors but quite frankly, I have cut all relations with my family so I don't care. I just know that you are mine and I want to be with you."

Talim blushed a bright red and just smiled, unable to find the words to express how she felt when she heard him say that.

He patted her on the head affectionately. "You chose wisely. Once I give someone my heart, I give them everything." He then added, "Besides, a tall handsome man like me, what could you possibly complain about?" He reached up once more and plucked a second apple. "Especially since I can reach for things you can't since you're short."

Talim took the ripe apple from his hands and chirped, "I can't wait to get taller so I can get things like this for myself."

Raphael chuckled and just stayed quiet, eating his apple. Taller or shorter, he didn't quite care. He just loved her for her heart. Besides Amy, she was the only one he could trust. The kindness that he thought foolish and naive, had somehow managed to charm him. She was a breath of fresh air from this dark and disgusting world.


	6. Change

One day, he finally had enough. Sitting at the small round table inside the room they had rented for the night, he sipped the hot tea that she had brewed and cleared his throat. "Talim, I have something I want to talk to you about."

Hearing him suddenly address her by her name made Talim nervous and she squirmed slightly on the plush red chair she was sitting on. He usually called her ma petite or little one. It was only when he was serious or angry did he call her by her first name. But they had pretty much just woken up for the night. She couldn't have possibly done anything to made him angry.

Raphael quirked an eyebrow at the look she was making on her face. "No Talim, you're not in trouble."

Hearing that, she sighed in relief. "Whew, that's good to hear." She then looked down at the tea cup she had in her hand and puffed, "I thought that maybe I messed up your tea or something."

He chuckled and took another sip, letting the hot and flavorful liquid slid down his throat to warm his stomach. She had added slivers of ginger to it too... such a good girl. Setting the tea cup down, he briefly glanced around the room, trying to find the words to speak.

They were in a nice room, thought they could easily afford something much better. The light beige walls was lightly touched by the warm light of the candles in the room and the priestess had neatly tidied up the emerald green bed and fluffed the pillows. Most likely out of habit. Red curtains were pulled down over the windows so the only light came from the warm candles.

His eyes moved back over to meet her curious brown orbs and he said, "You had no obligations to come with me, hide in the shadows, help and suffer being with me. Why did you do all of this for me? We weren't even friends when we met. All this..." he made a vague gesture and continued, "You've done your very best to help me and I just want to say that I don't deserve it, Talim."

Talim seem surprised that he suddenly brought up such a topic and she looked down at the steaming cup in her hands. With a timid smile, she said, "I just... I don't want to see... you suffer. I know you're in pain, Raphael." Quietly, she said, "I spent quite some time at a watermill village to take care of a young boy who was malfested. I witnessed the pain and fear he experienced and I don't want to see anyone go through that."

Raphael leaned back in his chair. He narrowed his eyes and said coldly, "I don't need your pity, Talim."

She shook her head. "It's not pity; I'm merely presenting an opportunity to you."

"What opportunity?"

"The opportunity to become human again," she replied. When he made to say something, she interrupted him. "I am offering you a hand but in the end, whether you take it or not is up to you."

"Do you think it's that easy?" he snapped. "I already told you, that monk's holy stone that purified some of my victims burned my hand. You even said you're not sure you can heal me. I'm too far gone. Not only that, if I become human again, what will become of my castle and the power I've worked so hard for?"

She seemed almost amused by what he said. "Raphael, we both know that for Amy, you would give your life to protect her and make her happy. A castle and power is worth nothing in exchange for her happiness."

He immediately kept his mouth close. She knew him too well, and was perfectly right that for his daughter, he would give anything.

She said heavily, "My grandmother once said, to achieve change, you must want it and you must work for it. Raphael I can not help you if you don't want my help. I can give you my hand but it's ultimately your choice if you want to take it. I practice my wind arts everyday and I work hard to stay by your side and aid you because I want to become a better priestess and a better friend to you. But you have to do your own part to help yourself."

Almost frustrated, he said, "Again I ask, why help me? So that you can become a better wind priestess? So that you can feel good about yourself? What is it?"

Talim cast her eyes over to the closed windows and murmured, "Because I don't want you to die..."

"What?" he asked questioningly.

"There are things in this world that I wish to protect, simply because I think they're beautiful and worth protecting." She put a hand over her heart and said gently, "I'm not helping you because I pity you or because I want you to repay me." Her eyes slowly lifted up to meet his and she said, "When I first met you, I wanted to help because it was simply the right thing to do. Now, after all this time, I'm doing so because I care about you." She sniffed and said, "I... I value the time we spent together. I'm happy that you're honest with me and that you scold me when I make mistakes. Sometimes you can be really scary when you yell at me but in the end, I become stronger."

She tried to compose herself before continuing. "The world has hurt you and mold you into the man you are, Raphael. From the moment I looked into your eyes, I could see the hurt and bitterness you hold in your heart. But I know that you're strong and I believe that you can change."

He kept silent, thinking about what she said. Finally, he spoke up. "But only if I want to change, correct?" When she nodded, he said tiredly, "I honestly... just don't know. I wish things were simple, Talim. But things have never been simple, ever since I could walk and talk. I simply can't forgive or trust this world."

Putting down the cup, Talim reached over with an opened hand. "That's why I'm here to help."

"What if I don't take it?" he asked quietly. To his amusement, a goofy grin spread across her face.

"Then I guess I won't be able to lower my hand for a long time."

Raphael chuckled and said, "You can't be with me forever, dear."

Talim smiled sadly, "That's why I want you be able to walk under the sun when I'm no longer with you."

Hearing her say that, he asked, "What happens if I'm human again? Will you leave me?"

"There are others out there who needs me," Talim replied softly. "No one, should have to experience the pain and loneliness you've experienced." To herself, she thought about the look of disgust he sometimes wore after he drank blood. He was handsome, rich, tall and noble but he had to sink to the level of beast and feed in such a lowly manner to survive. She also knew that he felt useless, being forced to stay away from the sun. There were so many things she managed to glimpse and see when he thought she wasn't looking and it hurt her to see him suffer.

"Raphael," she started. "I have nothing but respect, admiration and concern for you. I want my help to you to be something that's long term. I'm not doing it out of a sense of pity or charity, I'm helping you because I see something very beautiful before me and it's something I want to save."

Raphael shook his head. She... was the one that's beautiful. While she wished for him to change, he wished that she would always stay the same.

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: I think imma update every Saturday. (o￣∇￣)

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) Thanks for reading! Have a fabulous hair day!


	7. Thinking About the Future

With one leg straight out and the other bent, Raphael crossed his arms and leaned back against the fallen log and cast the sleeping priestess a thoughtful glance. The light from the fire danced across her healthy face and he smirked when she mumbled something and rubbed her cheeks sleepily. With her personality and upbringing, he couldn't believed that she managed to travel this far. The wind must have certainly favored her, to keep her safe for this long. With a wry expression, he sighed. "And now it's my turn to protect her..."

He was quite positive that this was going to be a rather difficult endeavor. Trying to care for her was like caring for the world's most delicate flower. Being such a sweet and compassionate person, she kept putting herself in harm's way for others. He found that to be extremely annoying but at the same time, it was extremely charming as well. She wasn't like anyone else he's ever met. There wasn't a single trace of selfishness about her and he found her innocence to be very endearing.

He crossed his arms and thought about the difference in their lifestyles. Being raised in some far off village, she must have spent most of life in rather carefree manner. Unconcerned with burdens such as wealth and power. If she was raised in a noble family, they would have sent her to court at this age or so. And there, she would slowly learn about court gossips, manipulation, bribes and betrayals while searching for a husband who would help raise her family's status.

It wasn't unusual for a girl of sixteen to twenty to marry someone who was much older than her. After all, the men between their mid twenties to early thirties were usually the best looking and they most likely had enough wealth to marry at that age. Any younger and they were usually just boys. All fire... no power. Any older and it was usually a unhappy marriage. His second cousin suffered that fate and he had to admit, he felt slightly sorry for her as she was wed to someone thirty years older than her. Luckily for her, he died within two years and she was free to marry anyone she wanted since she inherited all of his wealth.

Raphael rubbed his eyes, thankful for that fact that he didn't have to endure any more days at court. He would never want Amy to experience any of that. The dances... masques and celebrations were amusing at times but he knew that life at court was just a burden. His beloved daughter wouldn't like it at all. When he head Talim murmur something again in her sleep, he smirked. The priestess wouldn't like it either... he was quite sure of that. All she wanted was probably a small cozy house, a nice husband and a few children.

He wondered if she had given any thought to her future. Did her parents have any idea in mind? Would they arrange a marriage for her or would they let her decide? He couldn't help but worry about her since she was after all... the second most important person in his life. He longed to repay her someday but right now, he was rather clueless on what would be sufficient.

"Raphael... why are you still awake?" yawned Talim, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

He shrugged and looked up at the sky. "It's still too early for me to go to sleep. Dawn isn't going to arrive for at least two hours."

Talim perked up. "Oh no. I did it again!" She rubbed her eyes vigorously. "I'm sorry. I've been doing my best to change my sleeping patterns but I just get so tired..."

Raphael chuckled and motioned for her to sit beside him. When she settled herself down and looked at him questioningly, he said, "There's nothing more stimulating than an intelligent and interesting conversation. Why don't we talk to each other to pass the time ma petite."

Talim agreed to the suggestion and tapped on her chin in thought. "Ok... umm, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why don't you start the conversation?"

She looked alittle lost and stared at the fire cackling before them for awhile. But then she beamed and asked, "What does ma petite mean? You've been calling me that for quite some time now but I don't know what it means."

His eyes sparkled with amusement. "It means... my little one. It's a term of endearment Talim."

To his surprise, she puffed herself up and said, "I'll have you know that I grew a whole inch ever since I left on this journey."

Unable to contain himself, he burst out laughing. This seemed to make her alittle more flustered and he tried to control himself. When he was alittle more calm, he smiled at her and leaned back against the log. "So you don't think you're a child anymore, ma petite?"

Talim fiddled with her gloves. "Well... I was before I left my village. But after all this time, I'm alittle sad to say that I've grown up... faster then I would like." A sad expression crossed her face and she hugged her knees.

Raphael nodded at her understandingly. In a lighter tone of voice, he said reassuringly, "But from now on, you may act as childish as you like. I shall be the grown up and I'll look after you."

She smiled and shook her head. "The wind is proud of me and of what I've been through. The experiences and the pain I've witnessed... I shall honor them and become a stronger person. Besides, growing up isn't such a bad thing. I've leaned how to take care of myself and be more independent." She paused for a second before chirping happily, "And I've learned how to cook!"

"Hmm?" Raphael listened as she described her experience at a watermill village. She had done her best to take care of all the orphans there and she had become a rather accomplished cook.

As she talked about her time at the watermill village to take care of the kids, he listened with slight wonderment. So young and yet so accomplished. Her age did not match with her maturity at all. When she finished, he grinned and shook his head. "You would make a fine wife and mother one day, ma petite."

Her cheeks grew hot and she stuttered, "Y-you think so, Raphael?"

"If I didn't think so I wouldn't say so, little one," he replied curtly. He noticed that she seemed slightly upset about something and he asked, "Something wrong?"

Talim put her hands to her cheeks and sighed heavily. Her grandmother had predicted that she would be the last wind priestess. It was likely that she would either never marry, or she would never have a child. Who knows, she might die young. This was a dangerous journey she was on, she had no doubt about that. She only hoped that if she did die, her sacrifice would not be in vain.

Looking up at the stars above them, Talim said, "Raphael... have you ever thought about dying?"

"Such a sudden change to such a morbid topic," Raphael replied, keeping a close eye on her.

Talim slowly nodded. "I knew what I was doing when I decided to leave my village and go on this journey. I'm... I'm really scared at times." Pulling her knees up to her chest, she hugged them and rested her eyes on them, to try and hide the wetness that was threatening to spill over.

Raphael remembered the nights where she just whimpered and curled up into a ball as she slept and he felt a great deal of pity for her. She tried to act strong but he knew that she was frightened and that she was still young. With a forlorn expression on his face, he said, "You shouldn't be here, Talim. Not here in this cold, or here with me. You should be at home and letting your parents take care of you."

She shook her head and her voice came out muffled by her knees. "I'm not afraid of the hardships. I'm afraid that all my efforts and that everything I can give... will be in vain. Nothing would hurt more, knowing that I gave it my all but it did not make a difference."

"Silly child."

Talim looked up with teary eyes and squeaked when Raphael draped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Ra-Raphael?"

He did not look at her as he said, "You are afraid of death, I can tell. But it's admirable that you're more afraid that your death... or sacrifice would be unable to save others. Very foolish but very... touching." He hugged her close and said, "I shall allow you to cry against me if you wish. It's the least I can do to repay you, ma petite."

Talim sniffed and said, "N-no. If I cry, the tears won't stop. I don't want you to see me like this either."

He sighed, "Very well, what do you want to do?"

She smiled slightly. "I just want to sit here, look at the stars and talk with you some more, Raphael. Thinking about the future is scary. I just want to treasure the present that I am given and be grateful for it."

"Then we shall do that," he acquiescented as he patted her on the head with his other hand.

* * *

><p><em>It doesn't matter what the future holds. I can't see or touch it. <em>

_What matters to me right now is the present and that you're right here with me._

* * *

><p>Short excerpt taken from chapter 6 of 'A Journey of Fate' with bonus material for this story. :D<p> 


	8. Red Sea

Sitting in the elegant dining room of the ship they were boarding, the lull of chattering voices washed over Raphael's ears as he stared at the young girl across him. For someone so small... she could eat alot.

In the meanwhile, Talim was oblivious to the weird look and she was happily digging into her crispy lobster dinner. Since they were on board a fancy European ship, Raphael had insisted on a change of attire for her so that she could fit in. Her hair was let down and one side was pinned back by a gold hair piece with one interloping red ribbon, reminiscent of an old hair piece she wore when she traveled with Yun-Seong. As for her outfit, she wore a long flowy pink silk dress. It was strapless and it had modest cleavage since Raphael knew she would feel uncomfortable about wearing anything too revealing. There was intricate stitching around the chest and the rest fell in soft thin layers until it became see through near the knees. And on her feet was a pair of coral colored high heels that was decorated with a pink rose in the front.

All in all, she looked quite pretty and Raphael was quite captivated by the new change. But Talim was more concerned with her lobster dinner to notice. When she finished, she clasped her hands together and thanked the wind for the meal. Looking up, she said, "Raphael, you haven't touched your food."

He paused for a moment before leaning back in his chair. "My eyes have had their fill. You may have my dinner, if you're still hungry."

"Your eyes?" Talim didn't understand what he meant, which just seem to amuse him.

Raphael picked up his wine glass and took a sip of the red liquid. "It's nothing, ma petite." He swallowed and licked his lips, enjoying the taste of the high class wine. "So, how are you enjoying your sea travel?"

"It's so fancy," Talim chirped brightly. "I've never traveled like this before and I can't wait to return home and tell the village all about the outside world and how fun this is."

He smiled, once again intrigued about how delightful she was. On this ship of pompous nobles and rich gentlemen and ladies, she was the true gem. Her good cheer and simple happiness was so infectious, that even he couldn't help but be in a good mood whenever he was with her. This wind priestess was not just sweet and compassionate, her maturity and understanding had also earned her alot of respect in his eyes.

"Raphael... what is this?" Talim poked at something on his dish.

"Escargo."

"Huh?"

He smirked. "It's live snails."

Talim blanched and instantly pushed his dish back towards him, which just made him laugh. Picking up a salt shaker, he poured it over the wiggling snails. "It's actually quite good. Try it." When Talim shook her head, he said, "You always said that one should be open to new things. This is a French delicacy."

Talim looked at the snails and grew squeamish. "But... but... that is... it's too French for me."

Immediately, Raphael had to hold a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter. Otherwise, everyone in the dining room would look at them. At this rate, even his malfestation wouldn't be able to stop the wrinkles he was accumulating from all the laughing he had been doing.

Talim pouted at him. "How come you're always laughing at me?"

He just chuckled. "Perhaps it's because I've never been around someone like you." Gesturing to the dining room, he said quietly, "I've grown up around people who are manipulative and selfish. In court, one doesn't have friends, only allies. And when they've fallen from grace, it's wise to cut away the bond." He gave a curt grunt. "Once I was condemned for murdering a noble in self defence, even my own family betrayed me to save their necks. Wretches... the whole lot of them."

Talim leaned forward and gently put a hand on his. "Please, don't be so sad."

His red eyes moved over to their hands and he smiled. "Merci."

After he finished his dinner, they got up and decided to head out to go for a stroll. Since Talim was a wind priestess, he knew she would like to feel the sea air on her face. But before they exited the pleasant dining room, one of the gentlemen at a table snickered. "No matter how nicely you dress up a peasant, you can still smell the stench."

Talim heard the comment and knew immediately that it was directed at her. She was the only foreigner among the high class guests and her exotic looks stood out from a mile away. Though her eyes dimmed from the insult, she wasn't in the least bit angry. People had their flaws and no one was perfect; it was better to forgive and let the matter go. Talim regained her serene expression and just continued to walk. But when she saw the look on Raphael's face, she quickly reached for his arm and said, "It's ok, Raphael. Just let it go."

He seemed to struggle for a moment before reluctantly giving in. "If that is what you wish." Without another word, he took Talim out of there. Out onto the deck with other people who were strolling around, Raphael put his hand on the bulwark and stared out into the singing waters.

Meekly, Talim stood by his side and nervously waited. He didn't look very happy and once again, she reached for his arm. "Raphael, it doesn't hurt me to hear people say those words towards me." She smiled sadly and looked up at the moon. "I've never told you before but... the reason why the tribe of wind lies isolated from the world, is because people fear us. The Portugese and Spanish came on our shores and declared our religion as something sinful and that we're practitioners of the dark arts."

He looked at her in surprise. "What?"

Talim brushed back a strand of her emerald colored hair. "I understand exactly how you felt when we met. In some places, I was chased away for my teachings about the wind. But... it is pointless to hate. That is something I wish to teach you, while we're on this journey."

"Naive." Raphael crossed his arm and continued staring out into the sea. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw her disheartened expression and he sighed. "Not everyone can be like you, ma petite. In fact, I don't think there is anyone in this world that is possibly more pure, kind and holy than you are. It's a loss for people to not listen to your wind teachings."

Talim blushed. "You're too kind. But I'm young and I still have much to learn about the wind."

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "You're much too modest. When I touched the holy stone, it burned my hand. But when I drank your blood..." He chuckled and smiled at her. "I've never suffered such terrible blood poisoning before. I would hate to imagine what would have happened if I had drunk more of it. It might have killed me."

Talim giggled and said, "At least we became friends because of that."

Raphael mused quietly, "I still can't believe you nursed the man who tried to make you into a minion, back to health." He took her arm in his as they walked. "You're so foolish."

She just smiled and looked up at the twinkling stars. "It's called compassion. I could never abandon someone who's dying, even if they had hurt me. Besides..." Blushing a pretty pink, she said, "If I hadn't done so, I would have never got to see that deep inside, you are a good man."

"Hmph, only you could think that I have a good side."

Talim sighed. "You're only nice to people who take the first step to befriend and help you. Even then, you're rather closed off and you might not even give them a chance."

Raphael shrugged. "People are liars and selfish. I'm tired of wasting my time and my hopes." He opened the door for them to head back inside. "Besides, I'm far too old to be like you. I've seen to many things to lose this cynical side or change."

"But I'm not like that." Talim tugged of his cape. "Doesn't that prove that you're wrong?"

"Like I said, just because you're kind, doesn't mean that the rest of the people in this world is like you."

Talim just sadly shook her head and walked with him back to their rooms. "Oh, when are we getting off the shop by the way?"

"It's a short trip so... most likely in two days."

* * *

><p>During the time they did spend on the ship, the two spent the time enjoying the sea air and Talim was happy to gaze out at sea for hours on end. The blue waters was endless and free like the wind she worshipped and she felt at home on the ship. Due to the peace and calm, Talim was in good spirit. But she saw the looks the other people gave her and Raphael also noticed.<p>

As they walked towards the head of the ship, they looked out onto the radiant sunset. They kept quiet for awhile, thinking about the end of the trip. With each step, they draw closer to Soul Calibur and closer to a confrontation, unless one or the other gave in to their respective partner's ideals.

Finally, Talim face him and smiled. "Raphael... I just wanted to let you know that these two days have been very relaxing and peaceful for me. The food and setting was also very nice and I thank you for spending money on me like this."

"Ma petite, it was nothing." He leaned his back against the bulwark and observed her. Her long viridian hair danced in the wind, beloved by her deity. Eyes as sweet as chocolate and lips as pink and soft as newly bloomed roses... And a heart as pure as snow-white lilies. The silky pink dress clung to her slender and developing body, a body that she had worked hard into sculpting. Not out of vanity, but out of the wish to be fit to go on her journey to save the world.

"Err... Raphael? Are you alright?" Talim waved her hand in front of his face a few times.

Shaking himself, he quickly lied, "Y-yes. I... you had something on your nose."

"Oh." Talim wiped her nose. "Is it gone?"

Raphael nodded and looked away. How strange... he had fallen for someone so completely different from himself, that it wasn't even funny. She was radiant like the sun and her love shone like a brilliant light for all. While he was like the moon; his face changes like the phases of the moon depending on the people he met but he only really cared for himself and his daughter. But now that he met her and her light... he couldn't help but find her simple charms, honesty and gentleness greatly attractive.

"Talim..."

Talim looked up at him, puzzled by his hesitation. "Hmm? What is it?"

"I... I want to ask you something," he said nervously.

"Ok," Talim chirped cheerfully and looked at him expectantly.

"Would you... ever consider being with-"

"Ha, this is amusing. A noble of some sort proposing to trash."

Raphael and Talim both looked over at the same man from the first night who had insulted her. Immediately, Talim grabbed onto Raphael's arm as his fists tightened and his knuckles cracked. "Raphael no!"

"Let me go," he seethed, his fangs peeking slightly through.

Talim said firmly, "No. If you hurt that man, I won't forgive you." When he reluctantly unclenched his fists, Talim smiled. "Thank you." She then turned her head to see the arrogant young gentleman smirked and walked away with his mistress. Shaking her head, she said wisely, "The words are spoken by someone who is blind and deaf. Why should you let it bother you?" Walking back towards the bulwark, she said, "I hope that one day, I may see a world where everyone can see that all life is equal and all is beautiful. Oh..." She returned her gaze back to him. "What was it that you wanted to say to me?"

He kept silent for a moment before saying quietly, "It's nothing."

Talim gave him a sad look. "Raphael, is something bothering you?"

"I'm going to make sure no one insults you ever again."

Talim stepped back in surprise as he walked off. His posture was stiff and his eyes were cold and she worriedly rushed after him. "Raphael, where are you going?"

"We're having dinner and then heading to bed."

* * *

><p>Later that night...<p>

Raphael's red eyes gleamed and he smiled, giving the fearful man a full view of his sharp fangs. His grip over the man's throat tightened as he stared him in the eyes. "How does it feel, to stare into the face of death?"

"P-please, have mercy. I-I'm sorry, I-"

Raphael's fingers choked him off. The wind howled and the night was dark as he walked closer to the side of the ship, dragging the man with him. "I would like to drain you dry but my lovely priestess may notice the rise in my energy. Therefore, I will only cut you up and throw your body into the ocean." Once he reached the edge, he smiled. "My priestess may be kind... but she gets hurt too often because of that kindness. It's up to me to make sure nothing hurts her."

The young man kicked and struggled for air. "She'll... she'll hate you... for this."

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her." A wicked gleam flashed through his burning red eyes. "Now, where would you like me to cut first? Hmmm... how about that infuriating tongue of yours?"

* * *

><p>"Ma petite, we've arrived. It's time to get up."<p>

Talim blearily rubbed her eyes and yawned. Seeing Raphael sitting on the edge of her pink bed, she squeaked and looked up at the window. "I'm sorry! I overslept! I-I'll go get dressed."

He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I have already finished packing everything. Just go change and we can leave." Taking his leave, he waited outside her door patiently. Once she was back into her old outfit, he took her hand and they left the ship. During the way, he could see everyone's eyes on her and her foreign clothes. The wretches said something about the decency of her clothes and he heard much more vile gossips from behind their whispers, saying that she should know her place. When he reached the ground, he glared at them. This whole world was rotten... they judged others before they even knew them. They discriminate against anyone who was different from them. He could never understand why Talim wants to save such a hideous world.

"Raphael, are you ok?" Talim noticed the look in his face and she tugged on his arm.

"Of course, ma petite." He glanced over at the blue sea one more time before saying, "Look at how blue the sea is, Talim."

She looked at the sparkling blue waters and smiled. "It's very pretty."

"I think it will look much better... dyed in red." He cackled and swept away, with dark thoughts in his heart.

Behind him, Talim touched her medallion and looked after him sadly. Turning her head, she listened to the sound of the waves. But as she could only communicate with the air, she did not hear the moans and wails of the sea.

* * *

><p><em>The lives I take... I take for your sake.<em>

_If you truly love me, you would understand that I don't need or want to see the blood and death you leave in your wake... for my sake. _


	9. First

The first time they met, he remembered shaking off her kindness and biting her so that he could turn her into a minion. She was the first person he couldn't infect with his darkness... and instead, wanted to follow him and help him.

In all his years, she was the first person he could say she truly had a heart of gold. She cared about other's feelings and well-being more than she did for herself. It was because of her heart, that she went on this journey, be away from her family and be in constant danger, all for the goal of healing all of the malfested and destroying the Soul swords.

When they first shared a meal together over a small campfire, she didn't eat. When he asked why and she didn't answer, he caught her looking at the stained blood on his collar. He said flatly, "If it sickens you to see me feed on people, leave."

To his surprise, she replied that, "I'm too sad to eat. To see Soul Edge bring out the most base instincts in you, to see something so wonderful be ruined, breaks my heart, Raphael."

The first night where she had to stay up to adjust to his sleep schedule, he could see how tired she was. She didn't last long before she fell asleep behind him, her grip on his shoulders slackening. He stopped the horse and decided to take it easy.

When she first spoke about her family, he could see how much she loved and missed them and he envied her. Though his family was rich and had power, they never had the same happiness she did. When she asked about his, he replied that in his heart, they had all died a long time ago. Amy was the only family he had left.

He remembered when she first cried, the sounds were so sad. She wept when they ran into a malfested girl who had reached the last stage and went berserk. He had to strike down the girl and Talim quickly ran over to the dying malfested to call on the spirit of the one she wanted to see most. It was the last thing she could do to comfort the girl. When the girl died with a smile on her face, tears fell down his priestess's cheek as she said, "Wind... make me stronger, so that I can save them all. The malfested don't deserve this. No one deserves this."

She was the first person to forgive him, for everything he's done. When he brought her to Wallachia, she merely looked at all the infected citizens with pity and sadness and said, "If we had met sooner, maybe you wouldn't have done such a thing." She was the only one who could see the truth beneath his crimes. The sins he committed was born from the mistreatment humans had done to him and his daughter. It was not a one way road. Both sides were responsible for the tragedy.

She was the first friend Amy made. They got along well and when he asked how did she make Amy so happy and win his daughter's heart so quickly, she replied, "Your Amy never wanted pets, Raphael. What she wanted was a friend and you to be with her. She has both now, why wouldn't she be happy?" Then Talim giggled. "Though, she does want a dog for a pet."

The first time they argued, he nearly hit her in his anger. He wanted to show her that her optimism in him, and in this blasted world was wrong. There was nothing beautiful about a malfested monster and a corrupted world. Forgiveness was a weakness that he couldn't afford. Only with power, could you protect yourself and survive. He wanted to hurt her, to make her learn that you have to go through life being rejected and hurt at some point. But he couldn't do it... she was so pure and beautiful, he couldn't bear to ruin one of the last good thing about this world. When he lowered his hand, she hugged him and cried, "This hate will destroy you. Soul Calibur will not save you, only forgiveness and love will."

He snickered, "Love? Who would or could love a monster? You understand nothing."

"I don't know if I love a monster. All I simply know is that I love you and that's the only thing I can understand right now."

When she was gone, he felt his heart break for the first time. He had pushed away someone who truly cared about him, other than Amy. She had no obligations to him, and yet she had always given him all of her heart and worried about him. He didn't deserve her friendship and afterwards, he didn't deserve her affections. He gave her nothing and he shouted at her when he was angry. Despite his faults, she never once hated him or gave up on him. He had pushed her away for being kind, when it was in fact, the best quality he loved about her.

"I'm not leaving until I save you."

His eyes widened as he turned away from the window to see that she still hasn't given up on him.

When she killed for the first time, he saw her stand there in horror and trembled. She had taken a life, to save his. The man had tried to kill him for being a malfested and without thinking, she had struck him down to protect him. His hands were already stained with blood and he was used to bloodshed. But for her, she stared down at her hands and elbow blades and shook. Gently, he pulled her to his chest and said, "You are still the purest girl in this world." And he let her cried into his shirt, hating the man and the world for hurting them both.

She was the first one he loved in a romantic way. He couldn't imagine he could love her so much but he did. She was the sun and he was the moon and he had so many doubts if they could be together. A pure priestess and a corrupt malfested? His ageing had stopped but she was still bound by the hands of time. Her powers of purification were powerful but he was struck by Soul Edge itself and his malfestation ran deep, making it hard for her to heal him. As for her, she refused to find any way to stop ageing. She had told him that to grow older was natural and to stop it was wrong. What would their future be like?

The first time they had a date together, he was flustered beyond belief. He was used to charming women and passing the time with them as something to amuse and entertain himself. But now, he wanted to please her; to make her happy to spend time with him. He looked up when she giggled and blinked her large round chocolate eyes at him. She seemed to notice his nervousness and she got up from the dinner table and came to his side with her pink ribbons trailing behind her. "Let us dance instead, Raphael. The music of the wind is playing for us."

He smiled as he replied, "You know me too well."

"I just listen and look, that is all." She took his hand and led him to the balcony where she gave him the best date of his life.

He was the one to give her her first kiss. He could tell from how sloppy she was and he smirked at her pink cheeks before lowering his hands to her back and leaning down once more. The first time may not be the best one, but it was always the most memorable and sweetest. He at least hope it would be, for her.

When they had their first time together, he hugged her close and felt her snuggle against his chest. The room was warm and under the sheets, their bodies were perfectly made for each other. He cracked open an eye and chuckled as she smiled at him and traced the medallion she always wore. "The moon and sun... has finally become one."

He laughed and buried his face into her viridian green hair, inhaling the smell of sun, wind and lilies. "Yes it has, dearest."

Talim smiled, "I'm glad my first time was with you. I love you."

"Though you may not be my first, you will be my last," he replied simply as he hugged her.

The first few years they spent together was the happiest in their lives. The legendary swords had vanished from the world and in the meantime, they spent their days in peace and calm. Talim continued practicing her wind arts while he kept their castle and grounds tightly guarded. News of the malfested in the world had come to a great many's attention and he wanted no involvement with the plight. He preferred to stay inside his castle with his loved ones.

Everyone knew by now that his land was infected and full of his minions so few dared come to disturb him. However, he could not refuse Talim's desire to help the malfested that are out there so he reluctantly allowed her to leave for a few weeks or months. He didn't want her to go but she insisted that the practice would also help with her efforts in trying to heal him. "You live here as my lady, my wife. Why would you go out there?"

She gave him a small smile. "I lived in my village as their heir and their priestess, why did I leave?" Her eyes sparkled with cheer as she said, "You know the answer, Raphael."

His first few days without her was hard and the days that followed only made it harder. "I'd much rather live under the moonlight with you for eternity than stand one day in the sunlight without you," he said as he pulled her back into his arms, having personally come out of his castle to greet her at the gates as she returned to him. "I've missed you."

Laying her head on his shoulders, she murmured, "But it is my wish that one day you'll be free... to walk under the light of the sun and the moon, Raphael."

He smiled as he whispered, "It matters not. I already have the light of the sun in my arms. What more can I ask for?"

The first time he regretted being together with her, was when he found out that she had chosen to be with him rather than follow her family's wishes to marry a man of her village and for that, she had been banished. "I'm sorry dearest. I know you love your family and it's because of me-"

She silenced him with a kiss. Under the light of the moon, they held on to each other, clinging to each other despite the world's and heaven's disapproval. When she finally broke the kiss, she whispered, "I was destined to be the last wind priestess, Raphael. I was always afraid of that prophecy. But now..." Her fingers intertwined in his as she smiled. "I have never felt more blessed."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "I will make sure it stays that way."

The first time he went insane and gave in to his malfestation was because he saw her dying and bleeding on the floor in his library. His daughter had come to fetch him and he ran with a pounding heart to the scene. A girl with a ring blade yawned and sat on the armrest of one of his black couch. "Well well, the little kitty kitty didn't last very long now did it? Boring..."

Talim lifted her head off the floor and said weakly, "Run... she's looking for a new host... for Soul Edge." She coughed out blood and reached out for him, "No... control yourself. Remember what I taught you. Don't turn into a monster, Raphael. You're better than that."

Tira lifted her gaze over to the man and grinned slightly as she could feel the waves of dark energy he was emitting. "Good, very good. I like that look in your eyes. Wanna come dance with me mister?"

"Amy, I shall deal with her alone. Keep out of sight and if anything happens, run."

Talim shook her head and cried, "The both of you run... It's a trap, you won't win-" her sentence was cut short as Tira stomped down harshly on her head.

"Quit whining, you're ruining the party."

"I'll tear out your throat!" he roared as he dashed at her with his Flambert.

"No!" Talim screamed.

All of the windows in his library shattered. The last thing he saw was falling glass, black feathers, the gleaming red eyes of her girl's malfested minions and in his ears, he heard Amy and Talim cry out his name before all began to fade to black. As he dropped to the ground, a piece of metal wet with blood landed in front of him and when he looked, he saw that it was Talim's medallion. "Talim..."

* * *

><p>"You're the first person... to help me since I've woken up."<p>

The green hair priestess gave him a sad smile as she sat beside him, in front of the small campfire they have made. "You have forgotten everything that has happened the last seventeen years?" When he nodded, she said quietly, "Perhaps the sun and moon weren't meant to be together."

He crossed his legs and muttered, "Great. Some seer with a purple orb just told me today that 'the moon will swallow the sun and it'll never rise again'. Is it a habit for mystical people to say things I don't understand?"

She touched her moon and sun medallion and lowered her head, hiding a drop of tear that slid down her cheek with her long green hair.

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: ( ≧Д≦) *bawls eyes out*<p>

（ﾉ´∀`）Haiiiiiiiii angel! Yay its great to mee another fellow chemist! Not enough around bwahahahahahhha. And I'm honored to hear that my stories relives your uni stress! That's huge! Especially with all the lab reports lol. I appreciate your patience and thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading and taking the time to review. Most of all, I'm just happy to hear you're enjoying my writings. ＼(o￣∇￣o)/ thank again! Feel free to pm or review anything u want me to know. Happy to answer anytime and for every one of my readers.

*(*´∀｀*) thanks for favoritng this story Khazon!


	10. Yun-Seong

It was a warm and bright day... MUCH TOO BRIGHT FOR HIM TO BE OUT.

The tall Frenchman glared down at the Korean boy, his lips pressed into a dark frown. The same animosity was returned by the Korean and he said, "I don't like... the look in your eyes."

Raphael narrowed his eyes and countered, "And you're quite the rude one..."

Talim blinked her large chocolate eyes at the two and nervously poked Yun-Seong. "Yun-Seong?" When he didn't react, she went and tugged on Raphael's cape. "Raphael?" He didn't respond either and she gulped as the two continued shooting daggers at each other. A random tumbleweed flew past them and all in all, this was starting to get ridiculous. Talim took in a deep breath before letting out a sneeze. The wind suddenly picked up and dust flew into both mens' eyes.

"Augh!"

Raphael rubbed at his eyes and he gave the priestess a sour look, knowing exactly what happened. "You can stop those puppy eyes, Talim," he grouched. In an irritated mood, he said, "I hope you'll have a good reason for this," he gestured to Yun-Seong as if he was some distasteful lump of rock that was blocking his path. "You know you're suppose to tell me where you are at all times."

"It's not like you're her dad," shot Yun-Seong. "She can go anywhere she wants without telling you."

"Stay out of this, boy," Raphael warned, his fangs peeking through from anger.

Yun-Seong retorted, "I'm her friend and I'm not going to let some old geezer bully her."

"How dare you-" It took all of his control to not stab the kid in the eye. Raphael snapped peevishly, "Where the hell do you think we are? Malfested monsters is swarming the entire country of Germany, coming out from the heart of Ostreheinsburg. What if something happened to her?" He then pointed to the girl between them. "In case you haven't noticed, she's a head shorter than both of us and probably weighs half our weight. Bandits and wild animals are just some of the things I have to worry about for her."

Yun-Seong crossed his arms over his bare chest before giving Talim a nudge. "Hey Tal, why are you travelling with this old geezer."

Drawing his rapier, he said icily, "Pardon me, but would you mind repeating that with a sword rammed down your throat, boy?"

"You're such a worry wart. Talim is more than capable of taking care of herself. You're looking down on her abilities with all your worrying," Yun-Seong replied.

"Oh? And I suppose you think you know what's better for her?" Raphael snapped. "Shall I just let her waltz off into the forest and get surrounded by a group of disgusting beasts or worse, mercenary groups who would not hesitate to take her innocence?"

"I was her travelling buddy for half the continent and I know she can take care of herself, you old geezer."

By now, Raphael could feel a vein that was throbbing dangerously on his forehead. "Listen here kid, I have at least ten or so more years of experience than you do. Only through caution and careful planning can one hope to survive in this filthy world."

"No wonder you're so grouchy."

"What did you say?"

"Raphael! Yun-Seong!" Talim stomped her foot down in the soft green grass and huffed, "What is the matter with you two? You've barely met for five seconds and yet you both sound like lifelong rivals!"

"Ma petite, there's something called hate at first sight," Raphael growled as he eyed the Korean with dislike.

"I second that," Yun-Seong added as he shot Raphael a scathing look. "What's with that outfit? All the frills and capes? It's no wonder you're burning up in this sun."

Raphael shot back, "What's with your outfit? That is the most hideous green bandana I've ever seen. You're obviously lacking in style, boy."

"At least I'm not the one who's turning red like a cooked fish."

Raphael snapped, "Keep your observations to yourself. If it wasn't for the fact that a certain someone..." He looked at Talim when he said that. "Sneaked out in the middle of our sleep, then I wouldn't have been concerned to follow her out here in this blasted heat."

Talim bit her lips, feeling terribly guilty for the whole thing. Raphael absolutely hated being out in the sun and she knew he always felt sick and tired when he was exposed to it. Yet he still pushed himself to go after her in concern.

Before Talim could explain, Yun-Seong shot out an arm and stood in front of her. "Hey, don't get all angry at her. I asked her to meet me here, alright?"

Raphael turned on his heels and walked away. "Whatever, I don't care anymore. Do as you wish, Talim. I'm going back to bed."

She sighed heavily and watched him leave. Worried, she said, "Yun-Seong, I'm sorry but I have to go and check up on him. It would be very bad if he got sunburned."

Yun-Seong snorted. "Serves him right. Anyway, what got him so riled up?" When Talim replied she didn't know, he just sighed and said, "So anyway, can you ask your wind where Mina is Tal?"

"You're not running away from her anymore?" Talim chirped enthusiastically.

He grinned and shook his head. "Nah. It's way too tiring. I'd rather meet up with her and you and the three of us can go and find Soul Edge together."

At that, Talim's expression dropped. "You still want Soul Edge?"

"I just want to be the one to break it." He cracked his knuckles and said, "I've seen all the people that became malfested because of that sword. Germany is a wreck right now, Tal. There are monsters and malfesteds everywhere. If that sword even touches Korea's soil, I know the consequences will be bad." But then he glanced over at the spot where Raphael disappeared before saying, "But you probably want to stay with that old geezer instead, right?"

"He's not old," Talim scolded him. "Besides, he's the one that needs me more right now. He's trying... to obtain Soul Calibur to make a new world for him and his daughter." Tilting her head, she looked up at Yun-Seong sadly. "I just hope I can convince him to change his mind in time... but for now, it's best if you meet up with Seong-Mina and travel with her. We should be able to meet at the final battle though."

Yun-Seong put a hand on her shoulder and said, "You know... your wind is a bit of a jerk for making you get stuck with idiots like me and him. I really should have listened to you sooner." He opened his arms. "Like Mina says, will you forgive this meat head?"

Talim smiled. "Better late than never. I just hope Raphael will realize the truth, just as you have my friend."

* * *

><p>Entering the tent, she asked softly, "Raphael... are you alright?"<p>

He gave a curt grunt and lowered his book. "Why should you care?"

She plopped herself down in front of him and sighed. "Why wouldn't I?" Talim was disheartened to see him ignore her and return to his book. "Raphael please, you're being difficult. Why are you angry?" When he didn't answer her, she said softly, "I'm sorry for not telling you that I was going out to meet Yun-Seong."

"That's not why I'm angry."

She blinked at him in confusion. "Are you angry that he called you old?"

"No," Raphael said grumpily, snapping his book shut. "I'm angry that you jumped into his arm and embraced him like a long lost lover."

"Ehhhh?!" Talim gaped at him in shock. "I didn't jump into his arms like a long lost lover. I just hugged him."

"From my point of view, it looks like you two were very much enjoying yourself."

Crossing her arms, she huffed, "He was my first friend outside my village and I haven't seen him in a long time. What's the matter with you? I've never seen you act like this before."

Raphael bit the inside of his cheek, wondering how dense can she be to not see that he was jealous.

Seeing that Raphael wasn't going to answer her, she said, "If it makes you feel any better, I chose to stay with you instead of him when he asked me to come with him."

"Oh really?" he asked as if he didn't believe her.

She smiled and put a hand on her medallion. "Because you needed me more than he did. And you know I love you as much as you love me."

He grinned, delighted to hear that. "Well then, I suppose I can forgive you this time. But next time, if you ever meet him again, you're going to tell me."

"Yes, I will," Talim said with a small smile.

Raphael then said, "I have a question though."

Tilting her head, Talim blinked her large chocolate brown eyes at him. "What is it?"

"Do you think I'm old?"

Talim immediately giggled. "Raphael, why wouldn't I think that? You're older than me by seventeen years!" When he seemed peeved by her answer, she added, "I just think of you like every other adult, Raphael. You still have all your hair and teeth so no, I don't think you're old."

Raphael pursed his lips, "That's not really the answer I was looking for, ma petite." He smoothed back his hair and said vainly, "I am well aware that I'm good looking and if I was at court right now, girls your age would be swooning right after me."

Talim just smiled and let him be vain. "Yes yes, you're good looking, Raphael."

"You're not taking me seriously." He then narrowed his eyes and asked, "Do you think that boy is good looking?"

Sometimes... he was rather childish, she thought. Crossing her legs, she sat herself neatly in front of him and said, "Do you want to talk to me about something?"

He seemed reluctant in speaking. But strangely, that didn't last very long. "How did you know that kid?" Raphael asked with distaste.

"He was my first friend outside my village. To be honest... he was literally my first friend besides my family, the wind and my pet bird," Talim replied quietly.

Raphael was surprised to hear that. He always thought that since Talim was the last priestess and the granddaughter of the village's elder, she would be revered and respected. When he told her that, she shook her head. "Being the last priestess means I stood out from the rest. Most kids my generation have very little affinity for the wind. Our tribe is losing our faith, especially with the arrival of the Portuguese and Spanish. I was respected yes, but I wasn't someone that the other kids could approach very easily." She sighed and rubbed her arm. "I tried... but I was someone to look up to and admire, not someone to be friends with. Yun-Seong didn't know about my status and neither did he care. He was easy going and he... he helped me through one of the hardest time of my life."

"How so?" Raphael asked with interest.

"I lost my ability to communicate with the wind." Talim looked down as she recalled the horrible feeling of loneliness. "It was horrible. Imagine having something that had always been with you, as far as you can remember... gone. The silence was deafening." She put her hands over her ears and clutched at her head. "I felt terrible... sick. Trying to heal that boy at the watermill village ended up transferring some of the taint into my own body. I was physically ill and spiritually drained. I felt absolutely useless as well, so you can see I wasn't very mentally well either." She felt him move closer to her and when he pulled her to his chest, she didn't resist.

"I'm sorry."

"Yun-Seong helped me during that time. I will never forget it but he said, 'There are some things you can't do anything about. When that happens, you just have to do what you can.'" Talim smiled as she remembered. "I don't think he realized how much those words meant to me. But they gave me hope to keep going and in the end, I managed to cure the boy." Lifting her head, she looked up at Raphael. "I still think about those words whenever I look at you Raphael. I will do all I can to help heal you, even if it's not enough right now, I hope it will be enough one day."

Resting his chin on her head, he murmured, "Where's that boy? I assume he hasn't gone very far yet? I would like to go see him and apologize."

Talim said in surprise, "Eh?"

"I am sorry ma petite," said Raphael. "A friend of yours is a friend of mine. I should not have treated him that way."

Talim replied, "Well... uhhh, it's not entirely your fault Raphael. Yun-Seong can be abit rude and blunt sometimes. He does have a bad habit of being alittle childish too. Besides, it's afternoon. It's way too hot for you to go out looking for him." She then added gratefully, "But thank you Raphael. Hearing you say that makes me happy. I can tell you really didn't like him."

He shrugged and said, "After hearing what you said, it doesn't matter to me what's he like. I only care about one quality that he possess."

Talim blinked. "Which is?" When Raphael grinned in amusement, she said, "His fashion sense can't be a good thing. That... green bandana did look pretty hideous."

"Ah, ma petite." He pecked her on the forehead and before saying, "It doesn't matter how annoying I think he is or how many bad qualities he does have. The one good quality I care about is the fact that he was good to you. He helped you in your time of need and when you two were travelling together, I can assume he did his part in protecting you and took care of you?" When she nodded, Raphael smiled. "If he is ever in need, I will willingly assist him. It's the least I can do for someone who has been good to my little priestess."

Talim beamed. "Thank you, Raphael. I know you don't help many people and to do something like this means alot to me."

"You're welcome." He gave her a wry grin and said, "Well, shall we get back to sleep? It's time for your nap, little one."

Talim nodded sleepily. Lying down, she closed her eyes in contentment as he pulled the blanket over her and settled beside her, with the line of bags between them. She wondered if she should tell Raphael that although it was more fun and less stressful while travelling with Yun-Seong, she felt safer when she was with him.

Before she drifted off to sleep, she suddenly remembered something. Sitting up, she leaned over him and shook his arm. "Wait... Raphael, I just realized something. "

He rolled onto his back and looked up at her. "What?"

"You are jealous! That's why you would be angry if I did jump into Yun-Seong's arm like a long lost lover," she exclaimed.

Raphael rubbed his eyes tiredly, feigning ignorance. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope." Talim shook her head and blinked her large brown eyes at him. "You're jealous, aren't you Raphael?"

He pursed his lips for a moment before saying, "Perhaps."

Talim scratched at her cheek absentmindedly. "Well... he was my first crush."

"WHAT?"

She quickly added, "But you're my first boyfriend." That seemed to placate him and she said, "And I believe he likes Seong-Mina. So you don't have to worry, Raphael."

"That's true," he said as he fold his hands behind his head. "I'm sure you've come to realize that I am much better in every aspect anyways. I have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Talim sighed and rolled her eyes. Both he and Yun-Seong wanted a sword that would destroy the world for the sake of the ones they love, both are rather sharp with insults, both are rock heads, and both of them made her worry so. "Raphael... you have alot more in common with Yun-Seong than you think."

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: (ﾉﾟ0ﾟ)ﾉ~ oh mah gerd. Was gonna upload this yesterday but i literally fell asleep as I got home. So exhausted. Dx<p>

（ﾉ´∀`） who thinkz Raphael is cute when he's jelly? He's probably the obsessedly protective kind, who's super jealous in real life bwahahahahahhha. That's probably a bad thing but hey, pairing up a good girl with an evil dude is much fun. Like Dracula and his wife in Castlevania and Gyula and his kind wife Maria from Trinity Blood.

(○'ω'○) thanks for the favorite dragonmaster369 and to everyone who's reading. Oh oh and I love hearing from you guys. So don't worry and feel free to pm me! ;)


	11. Steal

Sandwiched in the bustling crowd of Odenburg, a young priestess squirmed and wiggled her way through to her intended target. Her heart pounded at the thought of committing thievery but there was no choice. She must purify that Soul Edge shard.

Taking in a deep breath, Talim scuttled closer to the rich merchant wearing a red waistcoat. The white frills from his shirt peeked through the gap at his neck and there, a gleaming bronze pendent held the evil shard, crafted into a piece of jewelry. Talim hunched down and stealthily made her way over until...

"Ma petite, what are you doing?"

Talim jumped and quickly smiled. "Raphael! Oh I was just... ummm..." She waved her hands around and said, "I just saw rainbow wind!"

Raphael and everyone stared at her. By now, it wasn't unusual for to say things like sensing no wind or dark wind around someone and he never really questioned her anymore. But rainbow wind?

An old man cackled and nudged him. "Pretty lass you've found. To bad she's not right in the head."

"You're the one who's not going to be right in the head if you don't shut your trap, old man," Raphael said with an edge of annoyance. "She's a wind priestess."

To his further irritation, the old guy just laughed and walked away. "Ahhh love, what a strange thing it is."

Raphael scowled after the man. When she came up to him, he immediately held up a hand. "I don't even want to know."

"Ok." Talim merrily looked around, trying to spot where that merchant went. "So... how was your day?"

He stared at her. "I was with you the entire time except for ten minutes ago."

"Riiiiiiiiight." Talim bobbed her head and continued looking. "So... ummm..."

Raphael glanced around at the crowded street. "What are you looking for?"

Talim giggled and lied, "Nothing! I just thought that... that lady over there has a very fine... uh... nose!"

He turned his head to see who she was pointing at and he inwardly gagged at the huge tomato of a nose. He put a hand to his mouth and swallowed. "That nose looks exactly like my grandmother's." When she looked confused, he explained, "It was because of that nose that her dowry had to be tripled before my grandfather was willing to marry her." But then he grinned and said, "Ahhhhh... but my dear brother inherited her nose and believe me, all the ladies swooned over to me instead of him. Seeing him jealous was the only amusing highlight of my nights at those balls."

Talim stared as he laughed manically. "Ok," she said slowly. But now she couldn't help but stare at his nose and she immediately had to put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Perhaps Raphael didn't notice but his nose was kinda big too.

"Anyway..." Suspicious of her behaviour, he said, "You seem distracted, is something the matter?"

"N-no. Everything is fine," she lied nervously. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the merchant entering a rowdy and overly gaudy building. She tugged on his sleeve and pointed. "Raphael, what is that place?"

He squinted in the direction she was pointing. After a few moments, he blushed slightly and dragged her away. "You don't need to know. Especially since you'll never go there anyway."

She pestered him. "Why? What's wrong with the place? Did you go in before?"

His face turned redder. "That's none of your concern. Now come on, we need to leave this city and continue on our journey."

Panicking at the thought of leaving the merchant with the evil shard, she hastily said, "Wait! I-I I don't feel good."

"You can sleep against me while we ride. It'll pass."

With no way out, she decided to faint. After all, Raphael couldn't possibly make her travel if she was unwell. "I don't feel so good..." With that, she swooned.

"Talim!" He swiftly caught her and shook her slightly. Letting out a worried sound, he looked around for a doctor's office.

Talim peeked at him with one eye and when he looked back down at her, she snapped it shut and remained limp in his arms. It was alittle awkward and she felt kind of bad for doing this to him since there was now a crowd of people around him, offering worried suggestions.

"It's fine. She just needs some rest," he assured the people in an annoyed tone of voice. With a purse of his lips, he picked her up and carried her back to the inn, ignoring the stares of the crowd.

* * *

><p>Placing a wet towel on her forehead, he said, "Strange. Your temperature and pulse seems fine. I can't see anything wrong with you." He eyed her shrewdly.<p>

Talim pretended to cough and she burrowed deeper into the cottony red blankets. "I'm not sure. I just feel really tired."

Getting off the chair that was beside her bed, he said, "I'll go to the apothecary and buy something that will help you sleep for now. Be a good girl while I'm gone."

"Have you ever seen me as a 'bad' girl before?" Talim said with a small giggle.

He smirked as he headed out the door. "No, and perhaps that's one reason why I'm so fond of you."

She waved at him cheerfully. "If I'm asleep when you come back, just let me sleep please."

When the door closed, she quickly hopped out of bed and clasped her hands together, hoping that the wind will forgive her for the small white lie. She used the pillows as a cover and draped the blanket over them, hoping that Raphael wouldn't notice that she was gone. But the best thing to do was to grab that shard and come back before he suspects.

* * *

><p>At the doors to the building...<p>

Talim wondered why all the people that entered were men. She hadn't seen a single female come into the place. Judging from the sounds inside, there were plenty of women inside though.

"Hey. Who are you?"

Talim squeaked and jumped back as a man came out and looked at her suspiciously. Buffed and tall, he was like a giant in comparison to her. His hair was slicked back and tied into a low dark ponytail and he sported a rough looking beard. Talim gulped. "Well... I..."

"Ah! The new girl!" A loud woman wearing a thick layer of make-up and a poofy red dress shoved the man aside and squeezed her cheeks. "What a cutie! You'll be a fine addition to my house of pleasure and memories."

Talim stammered, "S-Sorry, what?"

But the woman didn't seem to hear her as she scolded the man. "Aaron! There's a drunk in there that needs to be taken care of. Get moving while I escort this sweetheart to her room."

Talim was pulled inside before she could protest. A pungent smell invaded her nostrils and she felt her mouth dropped open at the lewd activities inside. Men were reaching up women's skirts and kissing was the mildest thing that was happening. With that, Talim fainted from the sight of debauchery.

When she woke up, she gasped and sat up in a cold sweat. Looking around the pink room with the pink canopy and bed she was in, she screamed.

The doors flung open the and the lady walked in. "What's the matter with you girl! You stepped in here for one minute and you fainted dead like a cow."

Talim shook her head and clasped her hands to her chest. Someone had changed her into a thin and almost transparent white night dress that was decorated with soft pink ribbons on the arms and her hair was untied and loose. The only thing she had on that belonged to her was actually her undergarment. With a sniff, she said, "It's all a big mistake. I'm not the one you're looking for."

"Of course you are... ma petite."

At the sound of her pet name, she froze and looked at the Frenchman who stepped into the room. His face was blank like a canvas but she could see the angry look in his eyes.

The brothel owner nervously let out a girly giggle before fanning herself with an expensive hand fan. "Well, what do you think? For the amount of money you paid, I made sure to get you the best available." She laughed and tapped him on the shoulder with the feathery fan. "The one who sold her to me told me she's still a virgin. For that, she's worth all the gold anyone could dish out. Not to mention, she has a pretty face as well."

"Just get out and leave us alone," Raphael said coldly.

The woman's smile faltered for a moment before she quickly put the mask back on. "O-of course. Well, enjoy yourselves!" She backed out of the room and closed the door shut with a thud.

A deathly silence crept up between them and Talim sneaked a peek at him. Right now, if anyone could spit fire, it would probably be him. Before she knew it, he had move to the bed and he pushed her down, keeping a firm grip on her shoulders. Her breath was knocked out from her lungs and her eyes widened. "Ra-Raphael..."

Through bared teeth, he said in a low tone of voice, "Do have any idea of what could have happened to you? What are you doing here?!"

Talim's eyes teared up he grew angry at her. "I... I'm sorry."

"Do you think an apology will cut it?" His fingers dug into her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry. You must have spent alot of money-"

"It's not about the money!" He pulled her up and hugged her tightly. In a strained voice, he said, "While you were unconscious, the brothel owner was already setting up an auction. The highest bidder would get to have you... If I was a moment later, some dog would have ruined you." Deep in his throat, he growled, "If that happened, I would have torn out the man's throat and burn this place to the ground."

"I... I'm so sorry."

His grip around her tightened. "Don't you dare do something like this again Talim. I can't lose you like this."

Talim felt her heart go out to him and she buried herself in his chest, feeling protected by the strong arms around her. "I didn't know... that this place was..." She sniffed and began to cry. Quietly, he began murmuring in French to her and she couldn't help but smile. She wasn't too fluent in the language yet but she could tell that they were sweet nothings and she melted into his embrace.

When she seemed to have calmed down, he said, "Why did you come to this place anyway? I thought you were sick."

"I... I found a man who has a Soul Edge shard. I wanted to steal the shard and purify it so that he wouldn't get hurt by it," she explained.

"You're so stupid." Raphael rested his chin on her head and muttered, "Why are you always putting yourself in harm's way for others? And why didn't you at least tell me, so I could help you."

Talim pulled away and smiled softly. "Because I know that the shard will affect you." She took his hand and held it. "As a malfested, you're vulnerable to its powers. I'm a wind priestess so I can take care of it. I... I didn't want to take the risk of getting you affected by it."

He squeezed her hand. "Talim..." Raphael stared into her eyes and said with some exasperation, "You are the most foolish girl I've ever met." Tilting her chin up, he leaned down and kissed her gently, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth before trying to get her to open her mouth. When she slowly did, he slid his hand down to her waist and groaned as he locked tongues with her. He cupped her face in his hand when she manoeuvred her tongue skillfully around his fangs to tentatively explore his own mouth and he felt himself grow hard as they kissed.

Finally, she pulled away with a slight blush on her face and breathed heavily as she sat between his legs. Though it was not the first time they've kissed, she still couldn't help but turn red at his touches and kisses.

Smugly licking his lips, he eyed her outfit and said, "I have to say, ma petite, this outfit is rather arousing."

Blood rushed up to her face and she immediately pulled the blanket up and hid herself in the cocoon. "Raphael! This is really embarrassing." She opened the blanket and peeked down at herself. "By the holy wind, you can see so much skin! Eeeeeek!"

He rested his chin in his hand and said dryly, "Truth be told, the outfit doesn't match you. I know you're too conservative to wear something like this. Speaking of which..." He took something out of his outfit and held it out to her. "Your medallion."

Talim made a joyful sound and sneaked a hand out of her cocoon to grab it. The sparkling sun and moon symbol flashed back at her and she cooed, "My medallion... how did you get it? And how did you find me?"

Raphael shrugged nonchalantly. "When I returned, I saw right through your pathetic pillow attempt."

* * *

><p>"Talim, I brought you the medicine." Raphael opened the door to their room and he stood there in the doorway, staring at the giant lump under the blankets. Walking over to it, he pulled off the blankets and grouched, "Are you kidding me?" A pillow with happy face stared back at him and he threw his hands up in exasperation. "This is the sixth time! Damn it!"<p>

* * *

><p>He glowered at her. "Your rare green hair made you rather noticeable so it wasn't hard to track you down. When I learned you came to this place, I nearly had a heart attack." He narrowed his eyes at her, making her flush with guilt and hid deeper into her blanket cocoon. "When I entered the place, that ugly woman was telling the crowd the new and exotic girl she had purchased has arrived. To the man who paid the most money, he would get to deflower her."<p>

When Talim blanched, Raphael crossed his arms. "I didn't bring money with me and by that time, I strongly suspected that it was you. After all, you have a knack for getting yourself tangled into the worst situations." He saw the pout on her face and he scoffed. "Am I wrong? Anyway, I parted from the crowd and searched around for you. To my luck, I found the serving girl who had undressed you and was taking away your old clothes. I took them from her and told her not to say anything unless she wanted to feel my wrath."

Talim could just imagine how scared the girl was. Raphael did have a very scary face when he was threatening people...

"Anyway, I took off your gold bangles since I knew they were real. I ran back to the auction with them and I managed to outbid these two disgusting brothers who were only too happy to share you." Raphael rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I know where your real clothes are so let's just get going."

Piping up, Talim tugged on his arm. "But what about the shard?"

Raphael narrowed his eyes. "What about it?"

She pursed her lips. "I have to get it and purify it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yessssss."

"Nooooooo," he said grouchily.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee," she pleaded, blinking large puppy eyes at him.

He stared at her, determined to not break down under the ridiculously adorable gaze. But like all the other times, he caved in. "Fine!"

Talim beamed and clapped her hands together in delight. "Yippee!"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly and reminded himself to not make eye contact with her the next time she begged him for something. "Do you know where it is?"

"I can use the wind to track it."

"Fine. But you're going to be following my instructions."

Holding on to her hand, he dragged her out of the room and his eyes narrowed at the sounds coming from the rooms around them. His rapier was tucked in his belt, he was ready. "Talim, use the wind to sense where the shard is."

"Ok." Talim closed her eyes and concentrated. Finally, she felt a dark aura coming from another corridor down the east end and she told him. As the walked through the place, she tugged on her light, white night dress in embarrassment. This place was so... bad... Talim squeaked as they walked past the main room where the guests were being served wine and other treats while waiting for the brothel owner to showcase her girls.

"Eeek!" She jumped when she felt someone grab her from behind. Immediately, she jumped into Raphael's arms.

"Sorryyyyy," slurred a man with a round belly and a large mustache. The many rings on his grubby hands sparkled as he mockingly moved towards them. "I shouldn't have touched her when you've paid for her. Perhaps some other night, eh cutie?"

Quick as lightning, Raphael punched him in the face. Blood spurted out from the man's nose and Raphael hissed, "She belongs to me. Don't you even dare look at her."

"Why you-"

Raphael didn't even bat an eye as he tilted his head to dodge the blow. With another punch, he knocked out the man. In his arms, Talim clinged on to him and stared at the fallen man. She always knew that Raphael was protective of her and Amy but this was certainly the first time she's seen him in such a foul mood due to someone just looking at her wrong.

"Come on, Talim. Let's hurry. Which way?"

"O-oh." When she pointed down a corridor, they hurried along it and he paused as she pointed to the room that was smack dab in the middle.

As they neared the door, Talim gulped. "So, what are we doing?"

He pushed her behind him. "Just stay back and let me handle this. You go grab your clothes that I've stashed away and I'll go get you."

* * *

><p>Talim panted for breath as she had a bag of her clothes that Raphael had stashed in a bush near the back doors. In his hand, he had the Soul Edge shard. Behind them, the merchant's clothes were scattered everywhere. Raphael had teleported into the room and grabbed all of his clothes. As they ran for it, he had found a bag of coins in one pocket and he also got the pendent. The merchant had resorted to chasing them with a blanket covering his body and the chase continued through most of the brothel. Everyone in there had laughed at the sight and some were even cheering them on.<p>

Talim had felt alittle bad for causing the merchant such embarrassment but she was sure that this would be better than having his soul corrupted by the shard. Sort of...

As they left the building that was erupting with laughter, Talim said, "Raphael, I'm-"

"Not another word, Talim. I am going to pretend that this never happened," Raphael muttered before he unclasped his cape. He scooped her up and when she squealed, he said, "Throw this on yourself."

"Wait! But why are you carrying me?" Talim said as she used his green cape like a blanket.

"Because you're practically naked and the only one who can see you like this should only be me," he said as he held her close to his body and continued running.

Talim sighed. "I suppose this is better than having you punch every man who looks at me." When he rolled his eyes, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for helping me steal that Soul Edge shard, Raphael."

In return, he lovingly pecked her on the forehead. "What else could I do? You stole my heart."

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: *giggles in background like a deranged woman* (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ<p> 


	12. Miles To Walk

"Thank you so much for helping us," the little girl cried, wiping her eyes and trying to hold in her tears.

Raphael smiled slightly as he patted her on the head. He moved over for her to sit on the steps of her small broken shack and he said, "It's nothing child, don't worry about it."

The young girl watched as he took another bite our of the old hard bread and continued staring off into the sunset. She and her mom lived a long distance away from the city and up on a hill. When her mom was sick, she had ran all the way to the big city, her sandals fell apart halfway there and her feet were cut, torn and bleeding when she finally reached her destination. No one was willing to go so far and for so little reward except for him...

Without another word, he had bandaged her feet and carried her back home and tended to her sick mom. Now that he was done, he didn't ask for anything besides some bread. She had never met a doctor who was so kind before.

"Sir..."

Raphael glanced sideways at the girl and said, "What is it?"

"Why are you so nice?"

At that, Raphael immediately chuckled and returned his gaze towards the sunset. "If you knew what I have done in my past, you would not have said that."

The girl blinked her large green eyes and said, "Mommy always said that as long you know you were wrong and fix your mistakes, that's all that matters."

Raphael nodded and his smile broadened. "That's the same thing she said to me as well..."

"Who?" asked the child curiously.

"The love of my life... the most Beautiful Breeze of Dawn," he answered, raising his head up and looking up at the warm orange and pink sky. The wind brushed his hair and he murmured, "She was the only one who saw the truth behind my actions. Hate breeds hate..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn golden medallion, depicting a moon and sun.

The little girl's eyes widened. "Wow, that's so pretty."

Raphael's thumb brushed the golden sun. "This belonged to her and whenever I see it, I am reminded of her."

"What does she look like?"

He closed his eyes and smiled. "She has the clearest and warmest eyes of anyone I've ever met. They were my mirrors that helped stopped me from becoming a monster."

_Just because you're malfested, doesn't mean you're a monster Raphael! It is your actions that make you one! I... I am afraid of you and what you're becoming. Please stop! You are not Dumas. You are not Nightmare. Inside, I know you're still you. _

Bringing the medallion to his chest, he whispered, "Her hair was green like emeralds and it was her crowning glory. I loved running my hand through the tresses. Whenever she danced, her hair would swing gracefully behind her and we were the stars of the dance floor. She was my partner for dancing and my partner for life."

_We learned different dances and had different lives growing up. Nonetheless, our steps coordinate with each other because we learn to respect and care for one another. You have learned how to dance with me, why can't you do the same for the world? A dance doesn't work if you can't coordinate with your partner. The world isn't your enemy, Raphael. It is also your partner and you must learn to live and dance with it to find peace._

His hand tightened around the medallion and he said, "Her... voice, is the most beautiful voice of the world. She speaks on behalf of the oppressed and boldly defends them. Everything she preaches comes from the heart and no matter the situation, she has the compassion and wisdom to see the truth."

_Stop fighting! There is no difference between being human or being malfested! We all have someone we love and we all hurt when our friends and family are dying! Stop this! This whole war only benefits Soul Edge and it's pointless! What are all of you even fighting for? You call it survival but all I see is death and bloodshed! If you can't hear the cries of the dead and the sorrows of the living that's carried by the wind, then you're a monster! It is the heart that makes you one, not because of what you are! _

Slowly, he added, "Her songs can be understood by everyone for they speak to your heart and soul, not just your ears. She called for me and still reached out for me, despite everything I've done."

_Hai yo na noko ei... (Can you hear it now...)_

_Sa kano eh to la (My voice calls out for you)_

_Bre naka lo eseh ela (The breeze of dawn has finally come)_

_Na fo la toe ei couh la (A new day has arrive for us at last)_

_Fola kano eto hano (Now take my hand)_

_Esa kano ei to la (And hold on to them)_

_Bre naka lo eseh ela (The breeze of dawn has finally come)_

_Na fo la toe ei couh la (A new day has arrive for us at last)_

_Fola kano eto hano (Now take my hand) _

He closed his eyes and listened to the wind, remembering the song she had sung for him and only for him.

"Why isn't she with you?" the child piped up, sad to see that the kind doctor was missing his love so much.

He shook his head and said, "Are kids these days always so full of questions?" When she seemed sad as if she had been reprimanded, he sighed. "I don't know if you've heard about the war but the aftermath is rather terrible and the only reason it wasn't worse, was that it ended prematurely... all thanks to the actions and efforts of a few who were able to stop it. My dearest was one of them."

"Soooooo she's a hero?"

Raphael chuckled. "She is." He tucked the medallion back into his pocket and said, "She's now travelling the world to help heal the rest of the malfested with her talent in spiritual healing. And I... am going around to help heal those who are physically sick or ill. It is my way of showing that I'm trying to atone for what I've done."

The girl blinked her big green eyes at him. "Why don't you two do it together?"

"She broke up with me," he answered forlornly.

_I'm sorry, Raphael. You say you love me but I can not accept a love that's comes at the price of other's happiness. This wealth you accumulated for me comes from lies and thievery as you accuse many nobles of being malfested. The people you killed to try and secure our future still haunts my conscience. I may not have done those things you've done but I can not sleep at night, knowing that I am the reason for those actions of yours. You say you would do anything for me and once upon a time, those words touched me. Now... they frighten me. This war and all this sorrow comes from the great love you have for me and Amy and it is the scariest thing I've ever experienced._

When the child gasped, he said, "She feels guilty for the things I've done and has since left me." His throat constricted. "I know I don't deserve her and she'd be happier if she was with someone else. But..." He swallowed thickly. "I want her back. I want to be with her and live the rest of my life with her. Therefore, no matter how long it takes or how far I have to go, I will also travel and use my skills in medicine to help others. I can only hope that maybe one day, we'll cross paths and she'll see what I'm doing."

"But the world is big!" The girl opened up her arms and said loudly, "Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig! What if you never run into her mister doctor?"

Raphael smiled as he stood up. "As long as I can still walk, I'll keep going. I won't stop until I find her again." Getting up, he dusted off his pants before picking up his bags. He turned his gaze towards the direction of the sun and took in a deep breath. He knew that he had miles to walk until he could finally reach her. But he was sure that with every step he took, he would come closer to her and her heart once more.

The young girl waved and hopped up and down as the man began heading off, with his bag slung over his shoulders. When he disappeared from sight, she went back inside to take care of her mother. All grew quiet until a slender woman with long green hair and warm brown eyes stepped out onto the pathway. Slowly, she walked over and looked down, watching the man head down the hill at a quick and steady pace. The wind tossed her silky viridian green hair back and forth gently as she stood there and watched as got further and further away.

Finally, her soft pink lips curved upward into a beautiful smile. "Raphael..."

* * *

><p><em>As I think about you, I forget about the miles I still have to walk. <em>

_No matter how far we are apart, I could always see what you're doing with the wind. You don't have much further until you reach me._

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: Uhhhhhh... I'm late but hey, at least i put up two chapters xD<p>

(ﾉﾟ0ﾟ)ﾉ~ Regarding Angel's question on whether this drabble collection is related to my main series or if it's an au idea... yes lol. There's gonna be a very subtle hint at an overall theme and some nods to my Fate and Destiny series. I hope to surprise you all at the end of this kekekekekeke.

ㄟ(￣▽￣ㄟ) thanks for reading. Now i pray to pass my achem and ochem final. Dx


	13. Destined Battle

The holy sword gleamed in the distance, out of reach. Talim weakly held out her hand, trying to reach it and she squinted against the bright light, as someone appeared into view. But it was too hard to see... all she knew was that something or someone... was waiting for her in the West.

Her eyes slowly opened as she stood on top of one of the platform of the Watermill Village she had been staying at. The sound of rushing water was loud and she blinked her eyes against the bright sunlight, thinking about the vision she had seen when she was healing the malfested boy. Taking in a deep breath of the cool breeze that flowed past her, she found herself relaxing. Whatever happens... will happen. That is destiny and all one can do, was be like the wind and keep moving on.

"Hey Tal! Time to get going!"

She slowly turned to join Yun-Seong who was waiting for her, her eyes still lingering on the distant land.

* * *

><p>What a strange feeling... Raphael could sense some sort of anger and aggressiveness directed towards him as he entered the holy cathedral. The feeling was powerful and he smirked, wondering who could be waiting up ahead for him. Most likely some would-be hero, thinking they knew what justice meant and what was right and wrong. Pathetic... he would put that dog down and show him that power is the answer to everything.<p>

The cathedral was beautiful, serene and pristine. It was like the finest marble and material had been used to create this place and the air was simply refreshing. Faintly, he could detect the sound of rushing water and he grinned, knowing immediately that this place wasn't natural. The place was bright and yet the sunlight had no effect on him. He came to a stop and peered out one of the high windows. The sun was high in the blue sky, lighting up the place in a brilliant glow. He could see buildings from further out and they were just as magnificent as this one.

He wasn't exactly sure how he came here. Some kind of unnatural power just drew him here. A cool breeze danced by him and he glanced down the corridor. His hand tightened around his rapier and he continued on his way.

He made his way down to a platform, with cool icy water running on both sides to cascade down to the bottom like a man made waterfall. Giant statues of an angel and Pegasus stared at him from the background and he cautiously looked around. When a young girl came into view, his eyes widened slightly. Her lips were pressed into a thin line and her eyes burned with a strange light of determination that was rare for someone her age. The wind tugged at the red ribbons on her outfit and her green hair and sent ripples through the silky blue material of her exotic outfit. Immediately, he could tell that she was one who had been directing that feeling of aggressiveness towards him.

Raphael almost laughed. A young, dainty and pretty girl was the last one he would expect to encounter and fight. However... no one, was going to stop him from obtaining Soul Edge to create his new world for him and Amy. Judging from the girl's look and stance, she was not going to let him pass. Gracefully, he lifted his rapier and pointed it towards her. "That power is mine and mine alone! No one shall get in my way!" he said in warning.

She raised up one of her own weapon and replied, "I can't let you go on. I will stop you."

He barked, "You think you can defeat me? Take a good look at yourself, little one. You're half my weight and a head shorter than me. You stand no chance." She was barely older than his daughter so he did not want to fight her, but he would not let her get in his way, Amy was waiting for him and their new world. His eyes grew colder. "I give you one chance to flee. If you don't take it, don't blame me for being cruel."

Talim readied her battle stance and shook her head. "You are already a cruel man. I've seen what happened to your victims and I've heard about the things that you've done from the wind."

He laughed, "So what? You've come to punish me?"

"I've come to stop you from continuing on the wrong path and to save you."

Raphael's smile dropped from his lips.

Talim said, "I can read the wind around you, you're malfested. It doesn't have to be this way." Her eyes softened. "Please, stop hurting others with the pain in your own heart. It will never end."

He snarled, baring his fangs at her. "You know nothing about me. How could you possibly understand the pain of being betrayed by your own family and then persecuted and hunted for being malfested?" He slashed the air. "I'm done, with this filthy world. I shall obtain Soul Edge and shape it the way I want it."

"Then I will fight you," Talim replied.

"I welcome your attempt," he replied scathingly. "It is only through the sword and through power, that one can have their way. If you want to stop me, it will not be by words, little one."

"You're right. Some things can only be conveyed through battle." Her eyes were sharp and she adjusted her stance for balance. "Prepare yourself."

"Heh." Raphael gave her a mock bow. "Then let us... dance."

"Wind!" Talim whirled her elbow blades in her hand. She dashed towards him and spun in a whirlwind of sharp blades.

He was immediately taken back by her sheer speed. She managed to land two blows on him as he tried to block and he growled, "Not bad." Taking a step back, he thrust it towards her shoulder and was rewarded with a blossoming red wound that made her steps faltered. "But not good enough, little one." He laughed as he hit her with a barrage of attacks from up high and then three slashes from the sides. "You will need at least ten more years of training before you can hope to keep up and actually be a competent dance partner for me."

Talim made a small sound of pain before slapping away his sword with the back of her right elbow blade. With her left, she punched his stomach with all the force she could mustered. He gagged and slammed the butt of his rapier into her head and she saw stars flashed before her eyes. With a grunt, she danced backwards. Arching her back, she raised her hands up. "Wind! Give me strength!" The wind made the ribbons on her outfit flap back and fort and she twirled her weapons, sharpened and enhanced with purifying powers by the wind.

"You're not the only one with unnatural powers, little one." Raphael raised his sword up horizontally and slowly ran a hand down its sharp edges. His eyes turned redder and his fangs peeked out from his lips. "The power of blood is nothing to be looked down on." He hand curled around the blade and his blood ran down it. With a grin, he said, "If I was to cut you, you may be infected, little one. Do you dare fight me still?"

Talim touched her medallion briefly before she said sadly, "We are harmful to each other. If my blades cut you, the wounds will burn."

"Then come, let us see who will take down the other!" Raphael teleported in a flash of red mist. Reappearing behind her, he tried to slash down at her but she blocked the blow and countered with her own. Sparks ran down their weapons as the sharp steel clashed. Sweat beaded his forehead as she kept up with him and every move that she performed, was just as practiced and graceful as his own. But she was younger and smaller than him and he knew he would win as the battle dragged on.

What intrigued him the most during their fight, was her eyes. They burned with passion and conviction, unlike any he's ever seen. They rival his own motivation and will. She fought with all her heart for the world while he fought for his daughter. He could respect that and to some degree, he admired her strength and compassion. There were few left in this world that was still so selfless. Striking out, he kicked her in the stomach and sent her rolling backwards. "You will not win," he said coldly.

She huffed as she pushed herself up. During the roll, she had accidentally bitten her tongue and she wiped away the blood trickled down the sides of her lips. Looking up at him, she said, "I don't have to win. I just have to make sure you lose."

"What are you fighting for!?" he asked angrily. "You're just a child! You don't belong here, you should be at home with your parents." His hands tightened and his said through clenched teeth, "This... is wrong. I am above, hurting a child. My Amy is only slightly younger than you, this is not a battle I wish to fight."

Talim said tearfully, "This whole battle is wrong. We don't even hate each other and yet we're fighting each other."

His eyes widened. "You..."

She sniffed and shook her head, shaking her pigtails back and forth. "You're suffering... the entire world is suffering... and it's all because of Soul Edge. I don't want to see things like this anymore." She slammed her hands down on the ground and said through grinded teeth, "ALL OF THIS IS WRONG! And that is why I fight! That is why I left my village and my home! I don't want to see any more fighting between the malfested and humans. I don't want to see the malfested suffer from the taint or be shunned!" Forcing herself up, she said, "I'm not giving up. I won't let you hurt and taint any more people. I won't let you damn yourself by having Soul Edge."

Her hands gripped her elbow blades tightly and she spun it in her hands. "I will save you! This is the last move! Whirlwind Hambalos!" Her will manifested in the spiritual air of the place and her elbow blades was sharpened with the wind and it burned with a powerful fire.

"Your words mean nothing!" He readied his own most powerful move and he shouted, "If you can defeat me, then perhaps I will have some faith in your words! Until then, I don't believe in you or this filthy world! Everything I do I do because I love my daughter! I will make this world into the ideal world for her and me!" He reared back his left arm and the same fire burned down the length of the sharp blade. "Bloody funeral!"

Their two attacks met in a devastating clashing, sending quakes through the place. Smoke rushed and billowed around the two, blocking them from sight. A few minutes passed before the smoke cleared and their weapons were locked in a tight clash. The two stared into each other eyes, tired and battered from the attack that had drained almost all of their strength.

Finally, Talim's eyes dimmed and she whispered, "Do... you understand what you're doing?" Her eyes closed and she dropped downward, having lost consciousness from exhaustion. "I'm sorry, I tried," she thought as her vision went black.

He quickly caught her in his arms and stayed still, letting her rest against him. He then whispered, "I know what I'm doing is wrong... but there is no turning back. Perhaps you'll understand once you're older and see for yourself how treacherous the world is."

He stayed quiet for a few moments before his lips curled into a rare and genuine smile. "It's time for your nap, little one." Slowly, he gently lowered her down to the ground. Standing back up, he turned his back on her and left, showing the last few remnants of his humanity and mercy to her.

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: I incorporated as much information from SCIII and the dialogue between the two for their destined battle as possible :D<p>

It stills kinda surprises me how much nicer Raphael was to Talim than Kilik, Siggy, Nighty and Cassandra, whom he called stupid girl bwahahhahahhahaha. (=￣U￣=)


End file.
